La Vita Nuova
by RazorsEdge84
Summary: Una historia A.U. narrada al terminar la trilogía FF.XIII. Cuenta el reencuentro de un grupo de amigos, a visperas de la boda de Snow con Serah, sus situaciones sentimentales despues de todo lo sucedido. Lightning por su parte, se reencuentra con un aliado, que veia perdido. FangxOC principalmente, luego LightxHope, SerahxSnow y NoelxYeul.
1. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Final Fantasy XIII or Castlevania nor any reference to their characters. They belong to Square Enix and Konami respectively.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! antes de que se tomen el tiempo de leer lo que van a ver aquí quería tomarme el tiempo para indicar un par de aclaraciones. Espero que, a pesar de lo complicado que quizá pueda terminar siendo en un principio, pueda servir para comprender mejor los conceptos que quería marcar en esta historia. :)<p>

**1ero.** Esta historia es totalmente AU (alternate universe) o universo alterno, o algo parecido, con lo que es poco probable que realmente suceda de forma canónica una pelea entre Drácula y Lightning, como por dar un ejemplo.

**2do.** A pesar de que se tratan de dos franquicias que no tienen vinculo alguno con el argumento del otro, el argumento de mi historia se basa principalmente en el final de toda la saga de F.F. XIII (por cierto, para los que no terminaron de jugar toda la saga, aclaro que aquí **HAY SPOILERS**), con un final alterno en el que mi OC _(personaje original)_ en cuestión, ya conoce a Lightning desde el final de la 2da parte, y los ha llevado al final de todo ello hasta donde se encuentran hoy.

**3ero.** Habrá referencias de la familia Belmont, del juego Castlevania, pero no mas que eso. Mi mayor interés era agregar un OC (Aqui se llamará Rafael Belmont) en el que pueda interactuar con los protagonistas sin vinculo ni ataduras, salvo las que YO les dé. ;)

**4to.** Irán surgiendo dudas en cuanto al pasado de Lightning y Rafael Belmont, así como la maldición que aqueja a este último, se ira detallando a medida que vaya escribiendo.

**5to Y último**... habrá mucho explotación de romance de las parejas mas conocidas. Lo que si quería indicar es que van a haber momentos de drama (como el 2do capitulo) lo cual hice para comprender un poco mas la relación de Light con Rafael, y despues pueda esplayarme mas en aquello apenas tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Bueno, creo que con esto ya lo dije todo. A pesar de lo complejo que puede resultar en un principio, espero que puedan disfrutarlo como así disfruté escribiendolo. Cheers!

* * *

><p>A veces hay circunstancias narradas, cuentos, que se tornan increíbles comprenderlos fácilmente. Como intentar hacer una retrospectiva permanente de que tan rápido una persona se adapta a una rutina rudimentaria para sobrevivir. Trabajar, estudiar, comer, amar... vivir... son conceptos que la mente humana había empezado a asimilar y a expresar entre sus pares desde el principio de los tiempos. Todo en base a la imagen y semejanza de los dioses, y a como los Fal'cie podían manipularlos con facilidad, o al menos, eso parecía en un principio.<p>

"Aquel que cree en dios, también cree en el diablo", era el dicho popular por aquellos días. Tanto en el Nido, como en el Gran Paals, la creencia de la diosa Etro era incuestionable, pero todos sabían que el lugar de castigo para las almas envenenadas de odio, resentimiento y rencor, merecían volver al infierno dirigida por Samael, antes de ser excomulgadas de todo pecado y redirigididas de vuelta a su nuevo comienzo, a su renacer. Y es con esa base que nacen las leyendas, que recorrían toda la superficie de Paals y del Nido, de hombres y mujeres que, ante todo pronóstico y desafiando a los entes que sustentaban al mundo como los Fal'cie y a los dioses, lograron marcar un antes y un después en la historia del ser humano.

Hoy puedo afirmar, que a mis 27 años de vida en este nuevo mundo, me hubieran dicho esto en un principio, y que yo iba a ser parte de esto, jamás lo habría considerado, porque no soy uno de ellos, nunca fui ni me consideré como un "héroe". Soy un tipo que intentó buscar la forma de sobrevivir, y que antes de que todo esto ocurriera, tomó la senda equivocada, y tuvo que enmendar todos y cada uno de las catastróficas decisiones que lo sucedieron en consecuencia.

No, no soy un héroe, pero eso no es tema que deba plantear en este momento. Los verdaderos héroes estaban detrás de la puerta de esta gran mansión, aquí en la Tierra, en el lugar donde estaba parado hoy, en lo que interpretaba como el final de esta aventura.

Suponía que el 1er paso siempre es el más complicado que dar, pero con todo lo que cargábamos a nuestras espaldas, considero que golpear una puerta no iba a espantar a nadie, no?

Fue en ese momento que vi aquella cabellera rosa tan particular...

-"Rafael? no puedo creerlo! al final viniste!"- me dijo la muchacha abrazándome fuerte, como si no me hubiera visto en décadas, dadas las circunstancias, me alegro que no haya sido así, habría visto un "Yo" mucho más sombrío que el que logró ver cuando me vio con su hermana mayor.

-"Eh! Hola, Serah! Me da gusto volver a ver a la flamante novia!"- le respondí en clara señal de afecto. No podía negar que veía la versión en miniatura de su hermana mayor, pero sin la terquedad y el ceño fruncido. Era el contraste absoluto, una chica muy agradable, al decir verdad.

-"Gracias! ven, pasa! el resto está en la sala principal"- ella me deja pasar y me dirige a una sala contigua enorme. Parecía un salón oval o algo parecido. Sin duda alguna, ella era la dueña de la casa, su tacto para decorarla era perfecto, yo no habría tenido esa creatividad, ni en lo más mínimo y su rubio novio no creo que sepa más que yo. Era el lujo concreto que por lo visto no pudo darse en su previa casa en Paals, en Budhum. Sin embargo por lo que podía ver, la mansión contaba con un estacionamiento muy amplio, con un gran y maravilloso jardín en la entrada y un patio enorme detrás de la propiedad, con una enorme pileta al aire libre. Si este no era el sueño de cualquier trabajador de la actual clase media, al menos se encontraría un segundo más cerca. Estábamos en plena Europa, Países Bajos. La arquitectura de los edificios era única del viejo continente y lo hacía atractivo al desarrollo y a la fermentación del turismo de distintas partes del mundo. Pero también tenía una tranquilidad única de la que no cuentas en otros territorios adyacentes a donde nos encontrábamos. Por lo que yo tenía entendido, Lightning quería ayudar a su hermana a cumplir con su sueño de una casa perfecta en un lugar único. La conclusión que sacaba mirando el entorno era bastante buena, debería tomar nota de eso para el brindis por la feliz pareja.

Por mi lado y en esta nueva faceta de vida, estaba aceptando lo que era el buen vivir, es parte de las características de mi reencarnación en este nuevo mundo que Lightning y todo este grupo logró generar. No niego que me costaba adaptarme al principio, no sabía en qué invertir el dinero si realmente le diera algún uso, pero la vestimenta formal que existía en este nuevo mundo me facinaba, sacos con gemelos a juego, zapatos de cuero, camisas de diseño importado... la avaricia tenía su grado de tentación.

Desde nuestro primer encuentro ya hace unos meses, la mayoria del grupo había decidido establecerse en las inmediaciones cercanas a la casa de Serah, con excepción de Hope, Fang y Vanille. El muchacho de cabello plateado se encontraba saturado entre los examenes de ingreso a las facultades mas caras de ingenieria y el negocio familiar que el padre quería que asumiera, lo que lo hacía ir y volver por parte de Europa todo el tiempo. Con Fang y Vanille era diferente, ellas eran nómadas, se dirigían a donde les llevaran las circunstancias o la sed de aventuras de lo que este nuevo mundo tenía para ofrecerles y por otro lado, nunca se sintieron comodas asentándose en un solo lugar, como al principio establecía las tribus de Oerba. Aunque como dentro de poco lograría comprender las hermanas Farron lograrían convencerlas para que empiecen a plantar cabeza y empezar a tomar una vida seria en un solo lugar, dandoles hospedaje en la propia mansión de Serah.

-"Pero miren quien llegó, si no es otro que el Conde! bienvenido, Belmont, te estábamos esperando!". Gritaba enfáticamente el prometido de Serah. Todo el grupo se levantó a recibirme, pero a lo que a mí respecta, no hacía falta reverencia. Yo no soy el principal espectáculo en los acontecimientos de hoy, sino ellos.

-"Si, ya... me alegra saber que el novio de la boda también preside como presidente de mi club de fans! vamos Snow, venga un abrazo, hombre! Felicidades!" le dije en broma al novio del día: Snow Villiers, pero no tardó en retrucarlo antes de concretar el abrazo.

-"Muchas gracias, campeón! pero... no vas a morderme, no?" Un muchacho de cabello plateado claro de buen vestir llamado Hope le encontró la gracia, sabía con exactitud quien era yo. Se le veía una sonrisa que era perfecta para una publicidad de una pasta de dientes. Mi sonrisa era idéntica, pero con unos colmillos que eran afilados como cuchillas, perfecta para extracción de glóbulos rojos, en grandes dosis... Afortunadamente dejé ese vicio destructivo, por un tiempo.

-"No, tranquilo. probablemente tu novia me mate antes de que yo intente hacerte algo, y aún más si me arriesgara antes de la boda. Pero en caso contrario, tu cuñada no creo que haga alboroto, o si?"- La carcajada de Hope, y de otro muchacho, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, que no conozco personalmente, se hicieron escuchar. Me parecía conocido... lo había visto con Serah, saltando por la línea del tiempo... yo no sabía con exactitud.

Snow se encargó de volverme al plano real.

-"Ah! bueno, mira, con Light..."

-"SNOW!, mi hermana quiere que le digan Claire, no le gusta que nos refiramos a ella por su apodo!"- resaltó Serah, a la vez que Snow y yo nos separábamos y yo dirigía mi mirada al resto del grupo.

-"Si, cierto, CLAIRE, si... ahora quieren que le digan así, ya sabes cómo es, no?"- me informaba Snow, por lo bajo, para que no escuchara Serah. Yo asentí confirmando lo que me decía mientras me dirigía al segundo sujeto más carismático que haya podido conocer.

-"Hola hombre! tanto tiempo!" me contestaba un hombre cuya apariencia me recordaba mucho a un músico renombrado de este mundo, llamado Jimmy Hendrix. No podía evadir el parecido... y verlo a Sazh nuevamente me recordaba a él.

-"Sazh Katzroy! un gusto volver a verte, como va el tema del pilotaje de aviones? y tu hijo?" Nos dimos un abrazo sentido... tuve la oportunidad de escuchar parte de la historia en las afueras del casino Serendipity una vez cuando todavía todo este asunto tenía un curso de colisión hacia el desastre. Aquel entonces, me había contado cómo fue que su hijo se había transformado en un Lu'cie, para posteriormente convertirse él también. Era el ejemplo perfecto del sacrificio de un padre por su hijo, se merecía mi admiración.

-"Hola Belmont! Es increíble verte de nuevo, hombre! mi hijo está bien, está durmiendo en el cuarto del fondo. En cuanto a los aviones, estoy trabajando en eso! sabes, manejo una escuela de oficiales de vuelo que les enseño maniobras de combate en la fuerza aérea y todo eso... Por ahora no es gran cosa, pero el salario es bueno y disfruto lo que hago."

-"Eso es lo más importante, Sazh. Me alegro que te hayas armado un camino!" le confirmaba con suma sinceridad. Dejé a Sazh y me dirigí a saludar a los otros dos chicos que resonaban en coro ante un chiste malo, como los que salían de mi boca. La hermana de la novia, así como Vanille y Fang brillaban por su ausencia, seguramente estaban organizando algún evento para la potencial pareja en matrimonio. Aunque verla a "Claire" Farron, comprometida al 100% con el regalo para su hermana sería algo digno de verse, conociéndola como la he llegado a conocer, estaría tan colorada al presentarle el regalo a la pareja, como un flan a punto de reventar por magia súper potente. Ya me daría el gusto de atestiguarlo.

Terminé de saludar a los restantes de la sala. Hope estaba tentado en iniciarle una serie de bromas a Snow con el tema del club de Fans, aunque yo no habría ido tan lejos, podría haber explotado otras facetas del rubio novio en cuestión si se me diera posibilidad, pero tampoco era la idea humillarlo, al fin y al cabo era su día y su fiesta, tenía que disfrutarlo como todo "HEROE" que se digne, o como le gustaba nombrarse a sí mismo. Ya tendría la posibilidad de hablar con Hope en privado de ello.

Por otro lado, el nombre del chico de cabello castaño era Noel Kreiss era uno de los guardianes de la Oráculo de la línea del tiempo. Había escuchado hablar sobre él pero nunca puse la debida atención, sabía que venía de una ruta alternativa del tiempo en el que era el último hombre del mundo, pero no más que eso. Tenía entendido que tenía una confrontación contra Caius Ballard, su maestro en aquel mundo alterno, por la vida de ella, una chica cuyo nombre es Yeul. Prefería no ahondar en el tema, era un asunto muy trágico y angustioso, a pesar de que al igual que todos los presentes ella había reencarnado, lo importante era el HOY y el AHORA, en el momento en que ella y él estaban juntos de nuevo. Ya habría tiempo de ahondar en mas drama y a diferencia del mundo anterior, ahora tiempo sobraba como para ponerse al día. Cuando me informaba de que Yeul estaba al cuidado del hijo de Sazh que descansaba en la última habitación de aquella mansión, fue entonces cuando siento dos delgados y femeninos brazos abrazarme por la espalda, a la altura de las costillas, en arriba voz y al grito bien en alto de...

-"RAFAAAAA!"- en ese momento, me veo interrumpido por un grito que me ensordeció

-"AAAHHH!"- Podría haber pegado un salto como el de un chocobo a 30 metros de altura de haber recordado cómo se hacía, supongo que mis reflejos no estaban poniendo atención, por ende mi guardia estaba baja. No iba a negarlo, tenía una lágrima emotiva, pero no una muy obvia...

-"Vanille! gracias por el saludo, supongo..."-le agradecía mientras me daba vuelta para saludarla con un beso como merecía. Su mirada era esplendorosa, irradiaba un júbilo en sus ojos celestes a un punto que era empalagoso pero sin duda admirable, no así su felicidad y su manera de expresarla por muy obvia que sea incluso en los momentos más adversos, se merecía mi más profundo reconocimiento. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener una hermana menor, habría sido ella. Envidiaba su sonrisa.

-"Aunque con el susto que me diste, me sacaste el hipo por los próximos 30 días..."- le terminé de contestar, mientras el grupo se reía. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron las ultimas 2 faltantes anfitrionas de la potencial boda: Claire Farron y Oerba Yun Fang. Se dirigían caminando hacia el grupo, se nota que Vanille vino a saludarme desde haber estado reunida con ellas. Se escuchaba un ligero murmullo. Seguramente cuestiones femeninas que yo hice caso omiso.

"Vaya, vaya... pero mira la oveja descarriada que decidió volver al redil..." escuché decir de la chica de cabello oscuro con un top negro, cubierto por un Sari de color azul marino. Algo cambió en ese momento, como la aceleración de mi pulso cardiovascular o algo parecido (si hubiera tenido tal cosa), era como tener un freno de mano en un Eidolon de un Lu'cie para que solo te mire y no reaccione en el medio de un combate, antes de que te aplaste un Cie'th, así me sentía al verla. Estaba preciosa, como siempre la había recordado. Como siempre la había visto.

De unos llamativos ojos verdes, de carácter algo vanidoso pero agradable a la vez, con un sentido del humor menos sarcástico que el que me tiene caracterizado. Sabía que era la imagen de una fachada que escondía una ternura enorme. La había visto con su hermana, ambas de la localidad natal de Oerba, del Gran Paals. Ella cargaba el tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo como insignia de la tribu de cazadores de Paals. Con los brazos cruzados me miraba con una ligera sonrisa, que quería intentar fingir pero incluso podía sospechar que su sonrisa la traicionaba. Se alegraba de verme, aunque no sería capaz de demostrarlo. Mucho menos frente a mí. Mientras su mirada perforaba mis ojos, la materia gris que se encontraba dentro de mi cráneo intentaba procesar palabras aleatorias que consiguieran algún sentido lógico a lo qué saldría de mi boca.

Qué ironía, esperaba verla a Lightning sonrojarse, y el que estaba sonrojado era yo por Fang. Mi hasta entonces amplio vocabulario se encontró abrumado y consumido en dos abruptas palabras que no pasaron el control de calidad de mi mente...

-"Hola... Fang...!"- la saludé con una ligera sonrisa levantando torpemente mi mano derecha. Mi mente no logró comprender tanta información conjunta para un saludo... Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta, suspirando cansadamente para luego cruzarse de brazos. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre la vi en esa postura cuando se dirige a mí, quizá porque no termina de asimilar lo preciosa que termina siendo cuando se ofende.

-"Como? nada mas eso? ni un chiste malo tuyo o un abrazo...?" si esa pregunta era la metáfora de una transmisión de un vehículo, al menos logró sacarme de punto muerto, para pasar a 1era marcha, pisar el embrague y empezar a arrancar. Me ayudó a tomar coraje.

-"Yo... en serio? bueno, te doy un abraz..."-.

-"QUE NI SE TE OCURRA! NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!"- Me gritó ella, sacando el bastón que la caracterizaba y apuntándome al cuello. De haber visto al grupo... se reían de mí ligera desgracia... Hope parecía que le vendría un infarto de tanta risa mientras se contenía el estomago junto con Vanille y Snow, y hasta Serah se tapaba la boca tratando de ocultar la carcajada. Pero la ironía de la vida yacía en ver a Light... CLAIRE Farron sonriendo... se nota que había pasado el Día del Juicio, para que tal acontecimiento tuviera lugar.

-"Tranquila Fang, estoy desarmado... "- le digo pasando a 2da marcha de transmisión en mi cabeza, y levantando las manos - "No sería tan estúpido de confundir una reunión de Ex- Lu'cie, con un congreso vecinal para reclutar gente armada..."

-"Si, bueno, mejor guárdate esa sonrisa tonta que tienes... ya te hiciste esperar bastante para decir alguna estupidez de las tuyas, sabías? Debe ser la edad, no así tu cuerpo lo disimula lo suficiente... sería inteligente que empieces a trabajar en tu tarjeta de presentación, vampiro..."- Fang sabía donde golpearme tácitamente, a más bajo, mejor. Supongo yo que tenía debilidad por una cara bonita, por ende iba a dejarlo pasar, por ahora. De otra forma era una partida perdida de antemano. Me dirigí hacia Claire, antes de que le diera a Fang una razón comprensible como para que me ataque. Afortunadamente bajó el bastón en el momento que conduje mis pies hacia la hermana mayor de la novia del día, Lightning.

-"Hola Rafael! Esperaba que vinieras. Esperaba que no fuera la última vez que nos viéramos"- Me dijo Light estrechándome la mano en señal de saludo. Demasiado formal, después de la cantidad de cosas que pasamos juntos, pero no me corresponde a mi cuestionar.

-"Hola Claire. Me alegra verte, sinceramente" - le digo en respuesta, ella notaba la sinceridad del saludo y la firmeza de mi mano. Solo nosotros recordamos el calvario de los minutos más aciagos que tuvimos que enfrentar al dios supremo Bhunivelze. Dos guardianes de bandos absolutamente contrarios, unidos a un factor común, que milagrosamente desencadenó en la realidad que vivimos hoy por todos los que estábamos aquí en este momento. No obstante no nos engañemos, la verdadera heroína era ella, Lightning. Yo solo hice lo que pude para ahorrarle tiempo. Ese momento marcaría mis últimos momentos de tormento eterno en ese mundo, para iniciar de cero en uno nuevo.

-"Después necesitaría hablar contigo a solas, de acuerdo?"- Esa mirada seria y ese tono suave era característico, directamente proporcional a la firmeza de sus suaves dedos en mis manos en el saludo. - "Ahora necesitábamos tu ayuda para algo especial que tú conoces mejor que nosotros"

-"Yo? de acuerdo. Pero no entiendo, en que te puedo ayudar?", en ese momento Serah intervino para informarme de lo necesario.

-"Necesitaríamos que lleves a Snow a un modista para que empiece a tomar las medidas del traje para la boda. Tu eres el que más protocolo sabe de nosotros, y nos estamos quedando corto de tiempo a fecha de la boda... y dado a que eres Conde, quizá podrías ayudarnos, Rafa?" - Como negarme a la petición de la novia? no iba a entrar en una contradicción con ella. Si podía extender una mano, iba a hacerlo. Aunque si lo analizo en retrospectiva, la situación era similar a saltar directo a un pozo lleno de tiburones.

-"Si, no hay problema, Serah. Tendría que ver en qué momento tu novio está dispuesto y partimos. Supongo que ya están elegidos los Caballeros y las Damas que representen al novio y la novia?"- yo había preguntado, esperando una respuesta conclusiva.

-"Bueno... digamos que estamos viendo quienes vamos a ir en qué orden, no nos ponemos de acuerdo totalmente!"- Resumía Vanille, con su encanto tan especial -"Esta boda va a ser totalmente maravillosa para ti Serah, ya verás! no es así, Fang?"- La conducción de la conversación de Vanille a su hermana mayor de Oerba, la había agarrado desprevenida, cosa que no se hizo mostrar más de lo obvio.

-"Que? ah, si... sí, claro. Será una bonita fiesta... al menos si estamos cortos de presupuesto para un modista, no nos faltará un bufón para animarla"- Esa mirada de reojo de Fang hacía mí, lo decía todo, y su lenguaje corporal, mostraba lo poca reacia que era de aceptarme tan sencillamente dentro de la organización de la boda.

-"Yo también te quiero, Fang"- Le dije en un tono ligero de broma. Vanille saltaba de ansiedad como si tuviera un resorte pegado a los pies, mientras el grupo podía ver en nosotros como una obra de teatro improvisada en comedia se daba entre nosotros. Hope y Vanille habrían tomado nota como para hacer un guión de comedia con autoría compartida si alguien les hubiera dado el incentivo suficiente...

-"Oh, yo también te quiero, Rafael... te quiero... quiero que regreses DE VUELTA DEL POZO DEL QUE SALISTE!" Hacía años que no veía esa expresión de Ira personificada en una mujer que no llevara cabellera rosa. Se podía comprobar que yo tenía un don para sacar de sus casillas a las mujeres equivocadas... había comprendido aquello cuando continué una conversación que no debía... un impulso errático que me salió del alma.

-"Sabias que eras más bonita cuando te ofendes? resuma el color de tus mejillas en una combinación perfecta."- Se escucha un "OOOHHHH!" en el grupo como si fuera una clara señal de desafío. Me hago cargo que esas palabras salieron solas de mi boca. Al contrario de esto, debería haber pensado mejor en no haberla ofendido así. Noel se encargó de hacérmelo ver, golpeándome ligeramente el hombro.

Ya era tarde... la calma antes de la tempestad se había anunciado. Las facciones de la chica se transformaron completamente, aunque... quién sabe, quizá su imagen de Ragnarok podría desatarse por 1era vez en este mundo y de forma anticipada gracias a mi causa.

-"Sabes una cosa, Belmont?, porque no te vas a ..."- Se nota que la había ofendido, era capaz de cargar con el bastón para empalarme con ella de ser necesario.

-"YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! Rafael!, tu vas a ir con Snow al Modista AHORA y no, no es una situación negociable, está claro!?"- Gritó eufórica Lightning, ante la poca paciencia al "intercambio de ideas" entre Fang y yo. No la juzgo, no puede interpretar lo que es "amor" por medio de sarcasmo como Fang y yo lo hacemos. Mejor que así sea, o me arrancaba la cabeza y la habría colgado en la puerta de la casa, como alternativa.

-"SI, CLAIRE!" asentimos todos ante el grito imperativo de Lightning.

-"Uy... lo que te espera ahora...!"- confesaba Noel a mis oídos.

-"Si, hombre, te compadezco!"- se justificaba a la par Sazh, dirigiéndonos a la puerta para movernos en dirección al modista cuya dirección yo conocía con dirección guardada en el GPS de mi smartphone. Me esperaba un día largo por delante.

-"Bien, y yo me compadezco de ustedes si les toca estar cerca de Lightning en la boda... ya quisiera verlos a ustedes en ese lugar"- respondí en tono de gracia. Se reían por lo bajo, ya que la jefa mayor de cabellera rosa podría desatar nuevamente su ira. cuando me apuntó con su dedo índice, pensé que lo iba a hacer...

-"Rafael... recuerda que tu y yo tenemos que hablar en privado, de acuerdo?"- Los ojos celestes de La hermana mayor de la novia se pulsaba sobre mi rostro.

-"Si, Claire, no hay problema. Cuando vuelva lo hablamos."- ella me asintió y se dirigió al grupo de chicas, que tenían interés de continuar elaborando junto a la novia, el armado de la ceremonia y ensayo de la boda, mientras el resto de los muchachos íbamos marchando hacia el modista, cuan corderos marchaban a una purga hacia Paals por orden del Sanctum.

Sin duda, mirando la reacción abrupta y el carácter de Lightning, mi conclusión era que podrán cambiar los mundos con Día del Juicio de por medio, pero hay hábitos que se pierden tarde, yo debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Así como yo gozaba de poder caminar a plena luz del día, generalmente la suerte viene con una etiqueta con el precio, y su valor era la insaciable sed por la sangre humana. Sabía que si regresaba a ese hábito, volvería a transitar un oscuro sendero trágico, en el que me convertiría en una sombra de lo que era en este momento, perdiéndolo todo, y volver a la foja cero. Estaba en mí aprender a controlar la sed, por muy difícil que fuera. Era la maldición con la que tendría que vivir de por vida. Encantador por fuera, muerto y entumecido por dentro. Nunca supe si ese realmente era mi verdadero destino. Todos tienen un muerto en el armario, ninguno de los presentes era un santo, pero supongo que yo tenía que cargar con mi propia cruz. Como todos los demás. Desafortunadamente mi pacto de sangre con el monstruo que me dio este horrible don, permanece inalterable a pesar del tiempo y espacio. Quizá los Lu'cie hayan dejado de existir y los Fal'cie mucho antes también hayan quedado extintos para dejar paso al mundo del hombre. Pero mi pacto demoníaco seguía su curso, inalterado por las paradojas y apocalipsis y génesis aparte. Sea como fuere, Lightning lo sabía tan bien como yo, y solo esperaba que cuando llegue el momento para mí de transitar ese viaje nuevamente, esta vez, yo tenga la sabiduría de elegir la decisión correcta, y no volver a caer al infierno que me atormentó durante siglos, antes de transitar mi camino de redención que comenzó en Valhala. Mi sarcasmo era una forma de esconder mi verdadero yo, de esconder ese monstruo, uno que de ser llamado iba a despertarse y de ser así, iniciar el fin del mundo cuando todavía este no se había solidificado sus bases completamente. Me sentía como una bomba de tiempo cuyo reloj era de una era incierta, y el segundero se movía tan rápido como mi deseo de sucumbir a la tentación. Y no podría contenerlo por siempre, necesitaría ayuda. Sea como fuere, tendré que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible al volver.

Todo el plantel masculino se dirigió a mi auto aparcado en el estacionamiento del predio, mi vehículo era un BMW M6 de 4 puertas cuyo cromo del chasis resplandecía a punto tal que podría destriparme el corazón de un golpe si con 1/4 de ese material fuera empleado para crear una estaca. Me sentía afortunado que en este nuevo mundo todavía nadie había considerado hacerlo, o al menos, eso creía si yo terminara convirtiéndome en la nueva amenaza latente. Traté de no pensar en eso, este era un momento de paz, había que sacarle provecho.

Nos dirigíamos a un par de kilómetros de la casa de Serah. Entré a ver al modista junto con todo el grupo y presento al cliente en cuestión para que inicie los preparativos. Ya estaba anunciado que yo iba a cargar con el presupuesto del traje de Snow, el problema no era el presupuesto en sí mismo, sino mantener quieto al novio para que el pobre empleado, un hombre de apenas 50 años de barba importante, haga su trabajo. Sin duda Snow demostraba ser todo un desafío, cosa que terminamos averiguando al pasar los minutos.

-"Dios mio, es realmente necesario esto? o sea, es para un traje que usaré una sola vez, no voy a irme a dormir con esto puesto, o si?"- resoplaba disgustado Snow. Sentado junto con el resto y con mi saco en la mano y con los ojos entrecerrados, no tenia empleado gastar mucho aliento en contestarle.

-"Sr. Villiers dejé de moverse por favor!"- Sin duda el hombre en cuestión ya se iba sintiendo molesto, y mi paciencia iba cayendo a la par.

-"Snow, el asunto es muy de simple: podemos estar aquí por una década hasta que te llegue el momento de tu jubilación, o puedes ponerle empeño y terminar esto rápido, de acuerdo?"- le respondí ya molesto de verlo moverse cada vez que el modista intentaba emplear el largo de metraje sobre las extremidades del cuerpo.

-"Sí, bueno... ya me entenderás cuando seas tú el que se case un día!"

-"Si, te enviaré una postal cuando eso suceda, con dedicatoria y toda la parafernalia, pero ahora COMPORTATE y deja trabajar al pobre hombre, Villiers, maldita sea!" le dije al rubio, ya me encontraba molesto por el tiempo perdido.

-"Bien, de acuerdo! qué carácter tienes...!"- el novio me miraba como si yo lo apuntara con un fusil, no era para menos, me daba cada vez más motivos como para que llegue a la noche de bodas pasando la puerta con los dos pies por delante.

El reloj marcaban 3 horas desde que partimos de la mansión de Serah, de allí nos extendimos una hora, dos horas... pasaban el mediodía, la tarde... la vida pasaba por la vidriera del negocio, y seguíamos esperando...

"Dios mío, Hope, puedes ayudarlo? o nos quedaremos haciendo guardia nocturna hasta la madrugada con él dentro..."

-"Oye, pero porque yo, si tu nos trajiste aquí!?"- me respondía ofendido el muchacho de cabello plateado. La respuesta que le ofrecí fue determinante y sencilla...

-"Es eso o la alternativa es que le digo a Lightning que gustabas de ella desde que eras un crio..." la cara de Hope era la del mercurio de un termómetro a punto de estallar. No se esperaba que le dijera eso. Reticentemente se dirigió a donde estaba Snow, y empezó a ayudar a tomar las medidas.

-"Por cierto, porque no se lo dices de una vez? no creo que te mate, o si? Deberías aprovechar ahora cuando ella se encuentra más sentimental que de costumbre y todavía no te gradúas de ingeniero...!"- le dije en broma, Hope se hacía el ocupado, le seguí la corriente.

-"Qué?! no te escucho desde aquí!"- gritaba el futuro ingeniero... no me compraba su actuación. Estaba a una distancia de menos de 4 metros. Podía escucharme perfecto.

-"Eh! que te estoy haciendo un favor! ya me lo agradecerás más adelante!"- le respondo con una sonrisa. Se nota que no le gustó que tocara el tema, pues el muchacho siguió escuchando al modista y dando vueltas sobre Snow.

De repente, siento la voz de Noel llamándome con voz baja, y me acerco a él. Ya que no tuvimos mucha relación previa al encuentro de hoy, no lo culpo en absoluto. El único momento en que me vio fue en una confrontación contra Snow en el coliseo del tiempo, del cual me vio perdonarle la vida. Considero que debe tener muchas dudas de quién soy y de cómo me llegué a conocer con todos.

-"Belmont! Rafael!, ptzzz!"- si quería llamarme la atención, solo le faltaba poner un maniquí de una playa de estacionamiento como para que todo el mundo se enterase. Pobre chico, me caía bien, pero la sutileza no era lo suyo.

-"Si, Noel, dime"- Mis ojos hablaban por mí, de lo casi cerrados que estaban, sino me quedaba dormido allí o preferentemente en un sarcófago. Con algo de voluntad intenté escuchar a Noel.

-"Es necesario que hagamos esto para la boda?, o sea, tanto preparativo como para un casamiento?" - La ingenuidad de Noel era proporcional a que tan en serio se tomaba su anterior papel de Guardián de la Oráculo. Con la vida sombría que tuvo, no había logrado tener oportunidad de ver una boda realizándose, por ende tuve que dedicarme a darle un curso acelerado en pocas palabras de como era el ritual del "sagrado matrimonio" y todo eso. Obviamente de la consumación de la misma, eso es algo que él y su pareja deberán descubrirlo por sí mismos cuando tal momento corresponda. Mi boca permanecería cerrada al tema.

Fue entonces cuando salió con otra pregunta que no fue tan ingenua, esa me abrió los ojos sumisos al cansancio a la par .

-"Aquí Sazh me dijo que tu eres un vampiro, que eras el encargado de proteger las puertas del infierno, en nuestro anterior mundo, era eso verdad?"- Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, o la que no quería escuchar en ese momento. tendría que agradecerle a "Jimmy Hendrix" por tocar un asunto delicado que no quería tocar hasta verlo con la muchacha "peli-rosa" en detalle.

-"Si, Noel. Mientras Lightning era la protectora de la diosa Etro, yo estuve custodiando las puertas del infierno durante eones, mucho antes del surgimiento de los Fal'cie, así es. Éramos guardianes cada uno en su campo, Etro al fallecer la eligió a ella como protectora del Valhala, y yo estaba condenado a proteger nuestro reino de sucumbir en el infierno, en las puertas del limbo"- No me sentía cómodo hablando de eso, pero era mejor eso antes que quedarme dormido, por otro lado el chico debía saber la verdad de lo que pasó.

-"Pero de ser así, cómo pudiste poner un pie en Valhalla? O acaso, cuando se desató el caos al fallecer Caius...?"

-"Cuando eso sucedió, Valhala generó una cadena consecutiva de paradojas de espacio tiempo que consumirían el mundo, eso ya lo sabías. El problema radica en que ahora con ese suceso, las almas impías podían poner un pie en el reino de los cielos si estos pudieran alcanzarlo. La fina red entre la realidad y el infierno empezó a expandirse sobre el limbo y parte de Gran Paals mientras ustedes luchaban en otras etapas de espacio-tiempo. Sin la diosa como autoridad y sin Lightning..."- reconozco que titubee cuando iba a comunicarle mi decisión -"El Espejo del Destino me mostraba el final de los días del hombre, y la caída del Nido. El Armagedón abriría sus puertas con el infierno, y lo consumiría todo. Fue ahí cuando rompí mi pacto de sangre y por medio del Espejo, pude llegar a Valhala a despertar a Lightning de su sueño de cristal. Teníamos que retomar el control del pandemónium que se había generado... Nosotros somos los guardianes del cielo y del inframundo respectivamente, ese era nuestro rol y responsabilidad, y este problema de la diosa, despertó al demonio Samael de querer reclamar las almas de nuestro mundo..."

-"El caos por la muerte de Etro, permitió la muerte de Yeul y de Serah. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo..."- recordó Noel con cierta tristeza, con una lágrima de angustia cayendo por sus celestes ojos. No había necesidad, las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce de aquel hecho caótico. No pude evitar poner mi mano derecha sobre su hombre y mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Oye, Noel, arriba ese ánimo, hombre!. Ese problema lo hemos superado. Míranos donde estamos hoy! Ambas están vivas, y una de ellas se va a casar con el peor enemigo de diseñadores de telas importadas de este mundo"- Noel sonrió levemente. - "Ya vamos a tener tiempo de hablar de esto con detalle. En este momento dejemos eso detrás, hay una boda que organizar, correcto?"

-"Si, claro"- dijo el muchacho, limpiándose las lágrimas. Lo conduje a donde estaba el resto tratando de tomar las medidas al novio de cabello rubio que jugaba a disimular a un mimo frente a un espejo de 2 metros cuarenta.

-"Eh, Rafa! las cosquillas que me hacen estos dos es terrible! me siento muy incomodo! en serio tenemos que hacer esto, y no hay otra forma?"

-"Mira Snow, por lo que veo vamos a tener que estar aquí todos ayudándote para que al final te tomen las medidas del traje, o tendremos que cavar trinchera y pasar aquí el resto de la noche, por ende agradecería que te movieras lo menos posible, de acuerdo?" Cuando miro de reojo a alguien, es clara señal de que algo no va muy bien, o que la paciencia se me estaba culminando.

-"Vamos Rafa, no te ofendas... El problema con Snow es que es hiperactivo porque está ansioso por la boda!" decía Katzroy, muy tranquilo desde la puerta del negocio, mientras fumaba de lo suyo, con un mini-chocobo estornudando desde su cabellera.

Seguramente el seguro de vida de ese pobre animalito debe gozar de muy buena cobertura, para que siga en tan buen estado dado a su dueño. Yo ya me encontraba molesto de estar allí estancado durante tanto tiempo, mi tono de voz empezaba a cambiar.

-"Si Sazh, ya me di cuenta como hace 1 hora, gracias. Y tú Villiers, la próxima vez que te muevas aunque sea una décima de segundo, voy a tener que comunicarle a tu novia que va a terminar casándose con una lápida en lugar del novio, fui claro?"

-"Ouch! Eso ha sonado muy Lightning, sabes? pero esta vez no me muevo mas lo prometo! Pregúntale a Noel! él sabe que tengo palabra, verdad? "-

-"Belmont, no le tomes la palabra! ya dijo lo mismo una vez cuando estuvimos con Serah en una paradoja peleando contra un flan enorme, y como cabezota intentó pelear contra él, y SOLO!"- Parece que Snow no sabía elegir bien a sus aliados en cuanto a buscar un apoyo en su argumento. Yo lo único que quería era irme, o me quedaría dormido allí. Dada las circunstancias, era el momento de tomar iniciativa. Como se suele decir, si quieres algo bien hecho...

-"De acuerdo aquí vamos, Noel por favor, pásame el canasto de alfileres del mostrador y tu Hope, toma la medida de largo por la cintura..."-

Y así fueron los siguientes 30 minutos hasta que al fin terminamos con semejante empresa, dando órdenes a mis amigos como si fueran mis empleados de costurería. Qué situación extraña era todo aquello, no me quisiera imaginar la cara de alguna de las hermanas Farron o de Vanille o Fang viéndonos así, y aún quedaba el resto de los muchachos por tomar medidas.

Mientras mis manos trabajaban, tuve la ligereza de considerar que si lo de ser "un monstruo que resguardaba las puertas del infierno de que volvieran a abrirse", no estaba muy bien cotizado en el mercado laboral, al menos la costurería siempre me quedaría como opción.

El cielo ya mostraba las primeras etapas antes de iniciar el atardecer, el sol se acercaba a la otra punta del cielo y mi cansancio se hacía cada vez más notorio. El negocio cerraba temprano, y las persianas y cortinas hacían coro de bajarse a cubrir las vidrieras de la misma. Al acercarnos al auto, recibí una propuesta de la persona que hasta entonces, yo menos esperaba que mencionara siquiera una letra.

-"Rafael, no hay problema si conduzco? ya tengo licencia, la he obtenido hace menos de un mes!"- nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado a Hope por una licencia de conducir, al indagar un poco comprendí el porqué.

-"Hace menos de un mes? quien te enseño a conducir?"-

-"Bueno... fue Light, ya sabes que hace ya un tiempo estaba insistiendo con que quería conducir... bueno, ella se encargó de enseñarme"- Al principio creía que era una broma, pero al mirar a Hope tan colorado como estaba en ese momento lo entendí y no me parecía mal. No creo que todos tengamos la posibilidad de que la persona de la que nos enamoramos perdidamente, nos enseñe a conducir. Dentro de mí lo felicité, se merecía el esfuerzo.

-"Es en serio? Estamos hablando aquí de la misma persona?"- la conversación con Hope me hizo abrir los ojos, ya me sentía algo incrédulo, pero me sacó de mi estado somnoliento.

-"Si Rafa! Ella me enseñó todo lo que necesito saber para transitar en la vía pública! me prestas las llaves? puedo mostrarte, en serio!"- La verdad no tenía ganas de conducir con el cansancio me abrumaba, así que le tiré las llaves.

Nos subimos al auto y empezó a conducir. Lo reconozco, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Me hizo pensar que entre todo aquello que nos definía desde antes de reencarnar, en relación a la vida ordinaria que llevamos hoy, hubo un abismo que nunca había contemplado antes o yo no había estado dispuesto a comprender que estábamos en un mundo diferente.

-"Supongo que hacer que Lightning te enseñara a conducir, ha llevado su trámite, no Hope?"- preguntó Noel inquieto como el resto de los pasajeros por la noticia.

-"Cierto! Bien que te lo tenías guardado, campeón! ahora ten en mente que ella no hace eso por todo el mundo, puedo darte prueba de ello!"- Snow terminó de completar la idea a lo que me refería. Él tenía una relación amor-odio con su futura cuñada, pero cuando las brasas quemaban sabían dejar las diferencias de lado, en cuanto a si la vida de Serah pendía de un hilo.

-"Si, lo sé Snow. Por eso nos levantábamos todas temprano todas las mañanas y usábamos su auto en calle cuesta abajo cerca de la playa para tener tiempo de practicar"- con las personas que estaban dentro del auto y con lo sensible que era respecto a algunas cosas, ya sentía pena por las bromas que le esperaban a este muchacho de cabello plateado. Supongo que a todos nos tocaba pasar por eso tarde o temprano.

-"Claro... cito textualmente: _nos levantábamos_ "-

-"Si! o... _cerca de la playa_. Más romántico imposible! Muy bien Hope!"- Snow y Noel generalmente no congeniaban en la mayoría de sus ideas, pero cuando lo hacían, parecían hermanos siameses.

Sazh se reía ligeramente, así que me imagino que habrá pasado por esto en su momento, en un mundo distinto donde cada uno de nosotros aspiraba a conseguir su pareja y a su grupo de amigos con los qué pasar grandes momentos. Hope todavía no había pasado por eso, y de Noel no esperaba menos al venir de un mundo casi carente de vida, por lo que me sorprendió su forma de ser, se estaba dejando llevar o yo realmente era mala influencia para el grupo.

Lo último era lo probable.

-"Ya! dejen de burlarse de mí!"- Estheim estaba empezando a tomar temperatura, se le notaba las venas en la sien como si fueran a inflarse.

-"Oigan! dejen al muchacho tranquilo, no ven que está conduciendo?!"- Era hora de que yo amenace con algo de autoridad, al fin y al cabo era mi auto. Sería triste para Hope que el debut y despedida en referencia a conducir se diera con el cuerpo de todos nosotros desparramados por el asfalto o dentro de algún farol de semáforo.

-"Gracias Rafael"- me agradeció Hope, suspirando aliviado.

-"Ya, tranquilo, sigue conduciendo, que necesito hablar con tu futura novia."-

-"No iras a contarle que te dije esto?"- Se estaba yendo por otro tópico que ni me molestaba en continuar tocando.

-"Tranquilo, chico. Nadie va a estropearte la fiesta. Lo que tengo que tratar con ella, tiene una connotación más seria. Aunque si te tuviera que dar un consejo es que le digas lo que sientes, ya que es probable que el sentimiento sea mutuo."- Los ojos de Estheim se abrieron como platos frente a lo que yo había dicho.

-"Y como sabes tú eso?"-

-"Hope, es MUY instinto básico. Fíjate sus gestos corporales cuando te habla o se dirige a ti, y lo verás". - El muchacho quedó pensativo con mis palabras. Creo que no debería prestarme mucha atención, yo no soy buen consejero sentimental, ya que soy un vampiro, un cadáver con un corazón. Hace rato que no sabía que era una vida común y corriente, hasta que aparecimos todos juntos aquí para comenzar de cero.

-"Por cierto, tú eres vampiro, no es así Belmont? como es que todavía no desarrollas síntomas? Se te ve tan humano como nosotros" - Sazh me había mostrado esa inquietud hace rato, pero ahora que no estábamos frente la presencia de Lightning ni de Fang, y tenía cierta reticencia de hablar de ello, pero si ya había explicado un poco el asunto a Noel, no creo que abarcar el tema nuevamente vaya a ser perjudicial para nadie.

-"Esa es una buena pregunta. La verdad es curioso... no sé. Desde que hemos reencarnado no he tenido sed, al menos no desde mi travesía con Lightning"-

-"Creo que, a efectos prácticos, deberías ser normal como nosotros. Debe haber una razón para que sigas siendo un espectro"-

-"Si, o algo no terminó saliendo bien"- Agregó Snow. Ya tenía tema de reflexión para cuando tuviera mi conversación con la mayor de las hermanas Farron.

Empezaba a caer el sol y la noche empezaba a verse. Ya habíamos llegado nuevamente a la mansión de Serah, la cual nos recibió junto con el Mogu entre sus brazos y luego fue corriendo a reencontrarse con su futuro esposo, mientras Dajh (el hijo de Sazh) se dirigía a abrazar a su padre. Era gracioso ver como Serah iba corriendo hacia Snow mientras el pobre pequeñajo entre sus brazos no para de gritar "KUPO!" e intentaba aletear para liberarse del abrazo de su dueña. Yo por mi parte, le pedí a Hope si podía estacionar el auto, y al hacerlo, pude ver a Light (o Clare, como le gusta que le digan) quien nos recibió desde la puerta de la mansión con un sweater celeste bien artesanal, seguramente su hermanita o alguna de las chicas de Oerba se lo haya tejido. A la imagen que tenía de ella, se la veía más frágil, pero también mucho más serena de lo que solía ser.

-"Se han tomado su tiempo, hubo problemas?"- decía ella, recibiéndonos con brazos cruzados.

-"Si, tuvimos un ligero _contratiempo_ con el novio, pero nada grave" - le retruqué frente a la duda que había surgido.

-"Como es eso de _un ligero contratiempo_? que pasó con Snow?"-

-"Tranquila, no pasa nada. Esta allí fuera con Serah y el Mogu. No paraba de moverse mientras le tomaban las tallas para el traje de boda, parecía que estaba realizando una coreografía de danza o algo por el estilo, así que tuvimos que ayudar al modista."- A Claire se le dibujó una sonrisa, seguro que ya se estaba imaginando el asunto.

-"No me sorprende de él, siempre fue cabeza dura. Ahora ven al despacho, tu y yo tenemos que hablar"-

Claire me condujo a una sala adyacente del salón oval donde estaban la mayoría organizando la ceremonia. Sabía bien cuál era el factor principal del tema a tratar. Era hora de la verdad, muy a pesar de que me guste o no lo que iba a escuchar a continuación.


	2. La verdad de Lightning

Este capitulo es el contraste absoluto al anterior, lo hice con intenciones de ver las reacciones de Lightning... aunque no estaría de mas decir que quería ver que tal se me daba el asunto con el drama, como para poner a prueba que podía escribir ;)

* * *

><p>-"Belmont, hacía meses que no te veía, como has estado últimamente?"-<p>

-"Estoy bien, Claire. Intento llevar la nueva vida que tengo como la mayoría de nosotros."- que mentira piadosa a la vez de estúpida la mía, ella podía ver detrás de ello con facilidad. Lo sabía.

-"Te pregunto en serio"-

dudé en contestarle, no me era totalmente fácil hablar de un tema tan delicado como este. Sentía que estaba rindiéndole cuentas a una hermana mayor.

-"Honestamente no sé. Creo que estoy asustado... aterrado sería mejor definición."-

-"Es por la sed?"-

-"Si"

-"Ya has mostrado síntomas o te has alimentado?"-

-"No... no todavía, pero eso es lo que me asusta, Lightning. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado todavía hay una profecía con mi nombre bien en grande en ella. Me imagino que estará allí afuera, acechándome"-

-"Bueno, entonces todavía puedes pelear contra la sed, no te has convertido todavía"-

-"Lightning, veamos las cosas como son"- era el momento de dejar las estupideces y hablar en serio, tenía que comportarme como hombre y asumir lo que hice -"Yo no merezco estar aquí como ustedes. tú lo sabes bien. Lo que hice y lo que he hecho es inenarrable"-

-"Yo no lo creo así, Rafael. Todos los que estamos aquí hemos sufrido tanto como tú la desesperanza y la angustia de perderlo todo. Aún se puede hacer algo por ti. Lo sé"-

-"Realmente lo crees? Lightning, por favor! Acaso se te olvida todo lo que pudiste ver dentro de mi mente cuando estabas en Valhalla?"-

-"Aquel era un ente, y no eras tú, era un monstruo. El sacrificio que hiciste debía hacerse, porque no había otra alternativa. Eras el único que podía cargar con esa maldición"-

-"Lightning! he vendido mi alma al diablo! he matado cientos de hombres, destruido cientos de poblados para saciar mi odio!"-

-"Eso era el precio que tenias que pagar para transformarte en el guardián del inframundo! era la única forma de mantener las puertas del infierno cerradas de que consumiera nuestro reino! Aquellos hombres te atacaban porque te tenían miedo, no te comprendían lo que pasaste! es exactamente la misma situación que nosotros sufrimos al convertirnos en Lu'Cie!"

-"No! lo hice porque me sentía impotente! mi ira y mi odio por mi mismo me hizo matar a toda esa gente! he matado a una niña y he bebido de su sangre para entrar a las puertas del infierno y no pude salvarla! Para colmo he asesinado a la única mujer que se ha interesado por mi!"-

-"Te refieres a..."-

-"Ya sabes de quien estoy hablando! He asesinado a su primera encarnación en Paals, Lightning. Mucho antes de que existieran los Fal'Cie. De hecho, esos entes existieron por mi culpa. Al matar a los señores de las sombras, yo los creé!"

-"No, podrás decirme eso, pero no lo creo. Aún con todo lo que pasó, y con todo lo que hiciste ella está viva, Belmont, tanto como tú y yo! Ya la has visto en el otro cuarto"

Creo que ahora sentía nuevamente aquel sentimiento tan familiar de angustia que me había acompañado en mi cadalso durante eones. La angustia de matar a tus seres queridos, de matar tantos hombres y la idea de que quizá podrías haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente. De haber encontrado alguna forma de haber evitado generar tanto dolor a los demás.

-"Sabes una cosa? cuando me atacaban y asesinaba a todos esos hombres, además de saciar la sed, sentía como mi impotencia se convertía en rabia y odio... por un momento, sentía que me liberaba de la angustia para desatar una masacre! SOY UN MONSTRUO!"-

*PLAF!*

-"LIGHTNING QUE CARAJ...!"- Esa bofetada que recibió mi mejilla izquierda me dio vuelta la cara, como si fuera la rueda de la fortuna del casino de serendipity, pero con el doble de velocidad de colisión.

-"YA ES SUFICIENTE! HAS DEJADO YA DE AUTOCOMPADECERTE!? AHORA ES EL MOMENTO EN QUE EN QUE TÚ ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!"

-"Light..."- Supongo que me merecía todo aquello o incluso algo peor. Una característica de Claire Farron cuando se enojaba, era que de una forma u otra, te guste o no, ibas a escucharla y no iba a dejar el asunto zanjado, no había elección al respecto cuando estabas del otro lado de la mesa.

-"Yo he visto lo que has hecho, no me tomes como una ignorante de lo que pasó en tu vida, porque lo he visto MUY BIEN, y no voy a negar que con solo mirarte, en un principio me generabas desprecio!. Pero viéndolo ahora entiendo el porqué de muchas cosas que hiciste, aunque no las justifico. Aquella era la única forma de que contuvieras cerrado las puertas del infierno. Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, se habrían abierto, y las profecías de Paals lo dictaminaban así! Además la niña que mataste era un vampiro, su alma ya estaba perdida, Rafael! era la única forma de envenenar tu alma lo suficiente para entrar al infierno y detener al demonio Samael a que ingresara a nuestro plano real a invadirlo, tú eras el único que podía detenerlo! Lo sé porque lo vi, la diosa Etro me lo ha mostrado todo!"-

-"..."- Yo no tenía palabras. No había gloria en nada de lo que había hecho. Eras enteras atrás, cuando vivía en Paals y todavía tenía siquiera algún vestigio humano, sabía que los señores de las sombras eran una amenaza para todos, aterrorizaban y secuestraban a niños, como ofrenda para el infierno. Eso había que detenerse. Yo y un grupo de cazadores y guerreros, sin nada que perder íbamos a ir a pelear contra ellos, para acabar con aquello que amenazaba nuestra subsistencia. Lo último que esperaba era transformarme en un ente mucho más oscuro que ellos. Pero las profecías eran verdaderas. Solo aquel que destruya a todos los señores de las sombras, será el guardián del inframundo para mantener la oscuridad a raya... pero tenía un precio muy grande. Una que yo había pagado con dolor y sufrimiento, y para ello tenía que transformarme en un ser impío, carente de sentimiento ni amor. Mi historia no era mucho más original que la de Lightning, pero ella interpretaba bastante bien como yo, lo que era perder la esperanza, perderlo todo y todos los que amabas. Pero por algo ella tenía esperanza en mi.

Algo rompió mi red de pensamiento, era la puerta del despacho... y quien pasó por ella.

-"Lightning, Rafael? está todo bien aquí?"- Preguntó Fang desde la puerta, se la notaba preocupada.-"Se escuchaban gritos y de repente, el sonido de golpe. Aquí afuera nos quedamos preocupados!"-

Fang intentó mirarme pero oculté mi rostro de su mirada, no quería que me viera así, ya bastante tenía tratando de asimilar que mi pasado aún me perseguía y que no estaba libre de él. Con que cara iría a ver el rostro que antaño había sido la mujer de mi vida y la había sacrificado bebiéndole la sangre de su cuello para cumplir con la profecía y sellar las puertas del infierno. Todavía recordaba su mirada, y como lentamente se iba la vida de sus preciosos ojos verdes todavía abiertos en pánico, mientras sentía sus manos aferrarse desesperadamente a mis brazos en su último aliento de vida. Esa imagen me acompañó a lo largo de todo el resto de mi vida y fue el eje principal de mi espiral autodestructivo. Por esa misma razón, verla con vida, aquí y hoy junto a su hermanita, y lejos de formar parte de un pilar para sostener el Nido, me generaba euforia, pero a la vez miedo por lo que pudiera representar, y la impresión de que los males del pasado habían vuelto, pero esta vez para quedarse.

-"No Fang, tranquila no sucede nada, fue un simple... _intercambio de opiniones_" - La chica de ojos verdes, no se tragó ese argumento, pero sabía que fuere lo que fuere que pasara en estas 4 paredes, debía ser un tema delicado... no se equivocaba.

Principalmente porque parte de esa discusión la involucraba a ella indirectamente.

-"Seguro? Rafael, estas bien?"-

"-Si... Si Fang, estoy bien, no sucede nada. Claire y yo solo estábamos teniendo una discusión acalorada, pero nada más. En serio, no pasa nada"

"- Si, bueno... si necesitan algo estaré aquí fuera con Vanille, de acuerdo?"-

"-Si, gracias Fang"- Lightning tenía una forma de disimular una discusión muy fácilmente, o quizá por su forma de ser, era difícil de interpretar cuando estaba enojada o estaba seria. Su mirada era muy difícil de interpretar a simple vista.

-"Si, claro"- dijo la chica del Sari azul y se retiró cerrando la puerta del despacho. Habría preferido que entrara con una estaca de plata para la próxima vez que intervenga, me ahorraba la vergüenza de que me viera así.

Sentía los ojos celestes de la muchacha de cabello rosa fijados sobre los míos, pero no sabía por qué, pero no notaba odio en ellos.

-"Deberías decirle la verdad, ella tiene derecho a saberlo todo"-

-"Ah sí? y que le digo? que yo soy el hombre que ella amó, él mismo que la asesinó hace eones y que soy un genocida monstruoso que vivió encerrado para contener la oscuridad mientras veía como volvía a renacer para llorar su sacrificio en el pilar del Nido, te suena como un argumento sustentable acaso?"-

-"Ese es tu problema, tienes que aprender a lidiar con él. Pero Fang tiene que saber la verdad. Ese su derecho y tú no eres QUIEN para negárselo"- me sentía como si un arpón de acero me hubiera atravesado el pecho. Light tenía razón, tenía que pagar por los platos rotos.

-"Yo... yo no sé qué hacer, me siento perdido"-

En ese momento, fui testigo de la otra faceta de Lightning. Ella había colocado ambas manos en mis hombros y pude ver de frente sus imponentes ojos celestes, como si fueran la viva imagen de un océano de relámpagos.

-"Quieres saber porque creo que tengo esperanza en ti? Cuando me encontraba al borde de la derrota por Caius Ballard y me entregué al sueño de cristal en Valhalla, mi esperanza era re-encontrarme de nuevo con Serah, sentía que le había fallado, que la traje conmigo en una misión para perderla para siempre. Desde la pérdida de la diosa por la pandemia de emisión de Caos de Caius trajo a Valhalla la diosa Etro ya no podría volver a existir, y fue entonces que perdí toda mi esperanza. Creía que ya no había futuro y que todo estaba sentenciado, que había fracasado y Caius tenía razón. Pero cuando me dispuse a dormir en mi sueño en el trono de cristal, tú apareciste. Me despertaste y me mostraste que todavía había forma de pelear, de que podía volver a ver a mi hermana de nuevo. Fuiste tú quien estuvo a mi lado, codo a codo, ayudándome recolectar todas las almas para un nuevo comienzo, gracias a tí pude conectarme con todos mis amigos de nuevo. Y si no fuera porque ambos encaramos juntos a Bhunivelze, no sé qué habría pasado."

Y luego continuó.

"Tú eres la viva imagen de que la oscuridad, el caos, no puede consumir completamente el corazón de un hombre. yo te vi, frente a mis ojos renacer, Rafael. Por eso confío en ti, así como confío en Serah, Snow, Hope, Fang y en todos ellos. Confiaste en mí cuando había perdido la esperanza y me ayudaste a transitar este camino. Eras un ángel caído que reencontró su camino. Me diste esperanzas de reencontrarme con Serah, y lo lograste. Así que no voy a rendirme contigo."

En la ventana del despacho se podía contemplar perfectamente la caída del sol, era una magnifica vista, los últimos rayos del sol caían firmemente para iluminar el lugar en el que Lightning y yo estábamos. Era una imagen espectacular, así que no iba a perderme ese atardecer, me acerqué a la ventana, mientras ella me siguió detrás. Yo por mi parte tenía mucho que asimilar de sus palabras. Tenía mucha más sabiduría de las que yo podría tener en siglos de inmortalidad.

-"Me estás dando demasiado mérito del que merezco. Esa fuerza es tuya, Lightning. Por eso es que te admiro... yo, solo hice lo necesario para llegar a Fang, eso era cuanto quería, hacer algo bien en mi vida para compensar"- con mi poco grado de honestidad, me di vuelta para decírselo a los ojos, era cuanto menos podía hacer- "Cuando estaba allí abajo, encerrado en ese castillo en el limbo lo único que deseaba era pelear contigo para llegar a Valhalla, y poder terminar con todo esto."-

-"Si, pero aquí estas hoy. En la casa de mi hermana, colaborando con todos nosotros en su casamiento con Snow. Tú eres uno de nosotros, Rafael. No vamos a dejarte"-

Sin duda, la chica había cambiado muchísimo, desde su cargo como la "salvadora de las almas". De donde sacó tanta sabiduría? reencontrarse con el alma de Serah pudo haberla cambiado? o esta diosa guerrera que encuentro ahora frente a mí, es verdaderamente el corazón de Lightning? Su coraje y su valor eran algo increíble. Sin duda toda esta experiencia había generado frutos en ella. No podía evitar sonreírle con sentimiento, como si esas palabras de afecto llenaran un vacío que no escuchaba en una eternidad.

-"Sabes? Yo llegué a reencarnar en este nuevo mundo con la avaricia de mi mano. Este traje, este saco, estos zapatos, no dictan quién o qué soy yo. Lo único que tengo de sobra es dinero, y no sé qué hacer con él. pero no tengo a nadie... y tú aquí me hablas como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve"-

Fue entonces cuando realmente se hizo posible lo imposible. Sentí como sus brazos me rodaban y me abrazaban con amor. Como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, y todas las preguntas y cuestiones adversas que habías atravesado no tuvieran la carga que tenían antes. Por primera vez en mi vida, desde que caí a las puertas del infierno... no me sentía solo.

-"Yo puedo ser tu hermana, Rafael."- La primera de una cascada de lágrimas sentía caer sobre mis ojos, mi nudo en la garganta empezaba a ceder -" y te prometo esto, de ahora en adelante ya no estarás nunca más solo. Nada en el mundo me daría más alegría que tenerte junto a nosotros."-

No tenía palabras. Por primera vez no tenía nada más que decir. creo que tampoco había mucho que hacer en este momento. Pero por primera vez, fuera de la guerra, los combates, el odio, la ira y el sufrimiento, por primera vez pude sentirme contenido, y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, sentir como sus palabras me llegaban mientras veía el sol caer por completo del cielo. Nuestros ojos parecían cascadas de cristal liquido. Sentía realmente que, aquí en este lugar, realmente estaba en casa.

-"Ahora que soy tu hermano... supongo que ya sabías que entre hermanos se pelean, no Claire? recuerda que tú me debes una pelea"-

Nos despegamos del abrazo. Su sonrisa era única. Nunca la había visto sonreír y hoy tuve la oportunidad de verlo. Ella sin duda tenía mucho que enseñarme.

-"Esa pelea la tendrás, Rafael. No te preocupes por ello. Pero la tendremos cuando todo esa angustia termine y encuentres la paz dentro de tu corazón. Por esa misma razón necesito que le digas toda la verdad, todo lo que tienes que decirle a Fang, para apaciguar esa carga. Al hacerlo te devolverá una parte de aquél hombre dentro de ti, que considerabas perdido. Confía en mi"-

Ahora entendía a Hope. Sus sentimientos sobre ella estaban muy bien fundados. Solo imaginarlos juntos me di cuenta, que Hope se habría ganado una parte del cielo con si tuviera el amor de Lightning.

-"Ahora entiendo porque siente cosas por ti"- La cara de Light se iluminó en sorpresa. No esperaba que le dijera una información tan directa como la aparición de un admirador secreto, a pesar de que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que ella mismo quisiera hacérselo saber.

-"Como? de quien estás hablando?"- me preguntaba sonrojada. Era bonita verla así. Era la ternura encubierta que tenía la mujer que se había ocultado detrás de una fachada en la que no generara expresión ni sentimientos. Nada de ello quedaba de la mujer de cabello rosa que se encontraba ante mí. Era un ángel renacido, literalmente.

-"No creas que voy a responderte eso. Tendrás que averiguarlo tú, porque a lo que a mí respecta, no me corresponde a mi decírtelo"- le dije con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Ahora que lo pienso. Si pierdes los chistes malos, tampoco me voy a ofender..."- me respondió ella con una sonrisa cálida.

-"Segura? es esto o que yo me calle y le ceda el trono a Snow! Él los cuenta peor de los que yo podría contar en termino de 24 horas!".

-"Tengo la impresión de que si así fuera, pronto seria problema de mi hermana, no mío..."- Agregó ella, acercándome a la puerta. Todo lo que teníamos en el tintero había sido dicho. Realmente sentía que la carga que tenía sobre los hombros era menor gracias a ella. al ver a sus ojos antes de salir del despacho me di cuenta que yo le debía a Light, más de lo que yo hice por ella. Prácticamente ella me sacó del infierno y me trajo de vuelta a la vida, de una forma deliberada. Solo un alma con virtud y gracia haría eso, y yo no había visto semejante cosa en siglos. El mundo seguía frente a mí y se proyectaba sobre el Espejo del Destino como si todo lo que percibiera de arriba fuera una secuencia de una película de cine. Ahora ya podía salir de ese agujero que tenía dentro y empezar a sentir algo por mí mismo y por los que me rodeaban.

Al salir la vi a Serah junto a Vanille, venían a buscarnos. El resto del grupo estaban en el comedor principal, era la hora de la cena. Bastante adecuado dadas las circunstancias, ya que tanta charla y llanto ya me generaba hambre.

-"Al fin salen! que estaban haciendo allí dentro? Por un momento pensábamos que se estaban estrangulando el uno al otro!"- nos reclamó Serah, bastante preocupada por el tiempo que nos habíamos tomado para conversar. Esa preocupación seguro que se la habrá transmitido Fang, no la culpo. En su lugar habría sentido lo mismo.

-"Si! Estábamos preocupadas! Escuchamos gritos y un golpe y Fang fue a verlos pero salió más preocupada que tranquila!"- agregó Vanille, con el mismo rostro de preocupación que la futura novia de la casa.

-"No pasó nada, Serah. Teníamos que aclarar un par de cosas. Eso es todo, no hay de qué preocuparse"- respondía Claire tratando de apaciguar las aguas ante las preocupadas muchachas.

-"Bien, porque los estamos esperando para cenar! vamos apúrense que se enfría la cena, o van a ayudarnos a lavar los platos al terminar por hacernos esperar!"- Por lo visto Serah compartía algunos rasgos autoritarios con su hermana mayor. La manzana no caía muy lejos del árbol, por lo visto.

-"Tranquilas, vamos marchando"- yo respondo con gracia, cosa que Vanille se encargó de tomar en serio y con la alegría que la caracterizaba, empezó a treparse a mi espalda y se aferró a los bordes del cuello de mi camisa negra. Acaso se pensaba que yo tenía forma de chocobo o algo así? no sé, pero me contagió algo de su sonrisa. Es una chica que siempre encontraba la forma de hacerte sonreír.

-"Wiiiii! al fin vamos a cenar! Vamos chocobo! anda!"- Las hermanas de cabello rosa no paraban de reírse, mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor, donde nos esperaba el grupo al completo, listo para cenar.

-" Vanille, este... _chocobo_, puede reconsiderar conseguirse un tarifador y un tacómetro para cobrarte en moneda nacional cada segundo que pases trepada a su lomo!"- esto lo había dicho en clara referencia a mi persona.

-"Wiiiiii!"- gritaba ella con jubilo. Allí me di cuenta que lo que había dicho eran palabras mal escogidas para la persona incorrecta. Eso le dio mas ímpetu para apurarme al comedor.


	3. Una cena complicada (1era parte)

Dios mio!... ahora se lo que se siente al escribir el evangelio... se me fue la mano y parece que estuviera describiendo un capitulo en tiempo real de la serie 24 xD. Cabe destacar que obviamente cometo errores, lamentablemente no soy profesional escribiendo o describiendo ciertas situaciones (a mi ventaja reconosco que aquí hay muchas personas con historias realmente interesantes) y puede que sea complicado leer entre metáforas o sarcasmos de algunos hechos que se van sucediendo, pero bueno... quería ver que tan divertido podía llegar a ser, al verse descripto desde una perspectiva de 1era persona... así que intenté hacerlo lo más similiar a como lo proyectaba en mi mente :)

Además muchas cosas quedarán en claro a medida que vaya agregando capítulos y muchas brechas de argumento se vayan cerrando... de todas formas mi intención en un futuro cercano, es hacer una re-interpretación de LR con Belmont a su lado (aunque mi idea no es sacar foco a Lightning, de hecho me parece que ella le corresponde su lugar como protagonista...) pero con un contenido diferente a este, a lo cual resultará mas sombrío, lo cual explicaría en persona algunas que se íran planteando aquí.

Dejando eso en claro, **quiero agradecerte a vos, (si a VOS!) que "tajaí" (estás allí) por tomarte tu tiempo de leer la historia, te estoy y estaré sumamente agradecido, y espero que disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo**.

Ah, y una cosa más: Si, Belmont es un idiota xD (o lo disimula muy bien comportandose como tal)

Ok, with that settled down it's time enjoy the rest of the ride, and I hope you've a wonderful day!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Y allí llegaba yo al comedor, cargando a Vanille sobre mi espalda y siendo acompañado por Lightning, Serah y Fang, mientras el resto del plantel masculino me aplaudían parados probablemente porque mi actuación de chocobo como medio de transporte para Vanille se merecía una mención como mejor papel dramático. Creo que si tuviera que ver las cosas con cierta objetividad y me hubiera puesto en el lugar de ellos, también me habría reído de haber tenido oportunidad. El comedor tenía una mesa redonda y al juzgar el enorme tamaño de la mesa, Serah sabía que tendría una gran cantidad de visitas a menudo. Vanille se bajó de mi espalda y decidió buscar su asiento junto a Fang. Yo por mi parte me había sentado entre Noel y a mi izquierda tenía a Sazh con su hijo sentado sobre él, al cual veía muy sonriente a pesar de toda la situación como Lu'Cie que tuvo que experimentar. Fue en ese momento en que vi el pequeño chocobo salir de la cabellera del piloto y revolotear hacia el niño. Era inevitable que me generara cierta ternura, y no podía evitar pensar que se sentía ser padre o como podía llegar a ser el amor paternal, en todo caso la idea solo se había colado en mi mente. En cierto aspecto, era gratificante el volver a sentir estas emociones de nuevo. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo en lo profundo de un agujero autodestructivo. Demasiado, diría yo.

"Muy bien todos, aquí les traigo la cena!" - informaba Serah, a la par que Claire y Noel decidían levantarse para ayudar a la flamante novia a servir la cena. Mientras los platos iban pasándose entre las manos de los comensales, de repente sentía un suave aleteo en mi mano derecha. Era Dajh jugando con la pequeña ave. Sobrevolaba mi mano porque inconscientemente tenia entre mis manos migajas de pan que había tomado del centro de la mesa. Le pregunté a Sazh si no había problema si el niño se sentaba en mi regazo así que suavemente levante al niño y lo senté encima mío. El niño sin duda estaba entusiasmado con su pequeña mascota. Al menos esta vez su padre podría comer sin preocuparse por alimentar al niño, por lo que temporalmente iba a experimentar que era aquella "relación paterna" al menos hasta que la cena terminara.

"Muy bien! feliciten a Serah, Yeul y Noel que son los que hicieron la comida!" decía Snow a la vez que se preparaba para aplaudir a los voluntarios, lo cual la mayoría seguimos como ejemplo.

En la mesa podía ver que se había desplegado el montaje de un catering. Había desde Lasagna (el cual era el plato principal) ensalada rusa, tortilla de espinacas y una pequeña bolsa de pan, la cual fue ultrajada por una buena cantidad de manos, incluyendo la mía. La verdad no sabía quién iba a comer tanto, pero sacando el hecho de que había gente sentada en la mesa con mirada de un hambre atroz, la mesa me daba indicios de que hubo mucho trabajo en la cocina de esta mansión el día de hoy. Se podía comprobar que los trabajos de la organización de la boda ya habían generado un vacío estomacal en más de uno de los que nos encontrábamos en la mesa.

"Eso! muchas felicidades por la cena! Aquí la novia nos demuestra porque ella es la dueña y regidora de su propio restaurante!" - afirmaba Noel con una sonrisa enorme, junto con su novia.

"No digas eso, Noel! tanto tú y como Yeul se merecen los aplausos tanto como yo!" - Si hay algo que siempre me sorprendió de Serah, es que a diferencia de Claire, siempre fue una muchacha con una enorme bondad y dulzura. Su sonrisa podría decir todas esas palabras, sin ni siquiera tener que mencionarlas.

"Vamos, Serah! tu eres la mejor cocinera que hayamos conocido, si no nos instruías no habríamos sabido que hacer en la cocina, sabes?" -

"Pues, lo han hecho muy bien los dos!... lo que he logrado, lo hice gracias a ti y a Yeul, Noel! este mérito se lo merecen tanto como yo!"

Esa misma cualidad, la humildad de Serah, era la que había cautivado a Snow. De hecho esa era uno de los factores fundamentales por lo cual él la amaba tanto, incluso antes de que sucediera la tragedia de que ambos se transformaran el Lu'Cie. Por lo que dicen, en su momento ella había sido maestra en Nueva Bodhum y según parece podía llegar ponerse exigente con los niños a su cuidado. En lo personal, yo no lo creo, tendría que verlo para creerlo. Pero lo que yo de verdad creía, era que ella era demasiado dulce y detrás de ello mostraba cierta fragilidad, que no obstante se encontraba enmarcada con sabiduría. Serah podría llegar a ser el estereotipo de chica que querrías presentarle a tus padres, si la hubieras conocido en una situación normal. Obviamente esta no era la situación, pero cualquier hombre que se digne podría ver en ella una meta a la cual apuntar, y sin duda, Snow Villiers era el gran afortunado de poder llevarse el amor de ella. Y el precioso anillo de compromiso que cargaba Serah en su mano derecha era una muestra simple de ello así como de cómo Villiers tuvo que trabajar para conseguir semejante joya, ahora, si uno era suficientemente observador se podía contemplar en la mirada de ambos cuantos se amaban el uno al otro.

"Ahora que estamos todos aquí... pueden decirme porque tuvieron que retrasarse TANTO para tomar los talles de los trajes?" - La voz de Fang entró a colación mientras cenábamos. Yo por mi parte mientras daba de comer al niño, podía ver como a Hope como a Noel, se les paraban las orejas, intentando ver qué explicación podían darle, al menos hasta que la mirada de ambos se centraron en mi... así que supuse bien, yo era el que tendría que explicar el retraso a todo el plantel de comensales.

"Eh... bueno, no fue nada grave, solamente tuvimos que hacer que entrar al flamante futuro esposo de Serah en razón, y dado a que se comportaba como un muchacho con hiperactividad, tomar las medidas para el traje fue todo un trámite burocrático..."

"Si, uno en que casi considerábamos invertir en bienes raíces si seguíamos allí... aunque con el tiempo que llevamos en ese lugar, mal no habría sido la inversión"- Complementaba Sazh, cosa que hizo reír a la mayoría, y en particular a Claire, se la veía con una pequeña sonrisa con la cual ella nos miraba mientras seguíamos con el relato. Si había alguien que sabía de la testarudez del rubio era ella y su hermana. Ambas conocían perfectamente la impaciencia de Snow en muchas cosas.

"Es verdad! con los ingresos podrías haberte armado toda una flota de naves de transporte, Sazh!"- Afirmaba Noel, a punto de entrar en un pozo de carcajada de la que probablemente no saldría.

"Preferiría no recordarlo! fue de verdad una oportunidad perdida! podría haberme independizado y haber ahorrado para la universidad de Dajh!"- le respondió Sazh simulando tristeza y continuando con la ironía de la conversación. Yo por mi parte, decidí continuar con lo que tenía todavía por contar.

"El asunto es que el costurero se cansó de las idas y vueltas de Snow, así que tuvimos que terminar lo que había quedado por hacer..."

"Si! tendrían que haberlo visto a Rafael, con las mangas de su camisa arremangadas, amenazándolo con matarlo como lo habrías hecho tu, Light!" - interrumpió Hope, señalándome con el tenedor y con una sonrisa a punto de transformarse en carcajada.

Mientras la gente de la mesa empezaba a interesarse en el relato y empezaban a sonar las primeras risas, del otro lado justamente opuesto a mi posición podía ver a Snow, totalmente sonrojado. En un momento no pude distinguirlo de un flan colorado. Sin embargo parece que a su novia disfrutaba del relato, la cual se reía abrazándolo tiernamente... Dios! Lo que yo habría dado por estar en una posición similar... creo que tenía una envidia sana, ya que obviamente mi interés no era por la novia, sino por Fang con quien tendría mucho de lo que hablar cuando llegara el momento... eso si ella no me mataba antes de que pudiera mencionar siquiera alguna letra, como yo estaba cercano a comprobar.

"Así que el que tomó las medidas del traje de nuestro héroe aquí presente fuiste tú, Rafael?"- preguntó Fang con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro -"Como es que pude haberme perdido un acontecimiento semejante? ver a un niño rico trabajando como un plebeyo, como cualquiera de nosotros?"

"Pues este _"niño rico"_ puede tomarte las medidas cuando tú quieras, y podrás comprobar personalmente que tan preciso puedo ser, preciosa!" le retruqué.

"..."

"UUUUHHHH...!"- se escuchó en toda la mesa. Ya era la 2da vez en menos de 12 horas que mi boca me había metido en este enredo. Maldita sea mi inconsciencia y aquel impulso que mueve mi lengua dentro de mi boca que hace entonar mis cuerdas vocales y en los aprietos en los que me mete!

Fang estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa, sus ojos verdes podían adorarte, o matarte en un solo pestañeo, por lo que ya atisbaba lo que me esperaba una vez más.

"Preciso? TU? No eres ni una cuarta parte de útil de lo que era un cazador en Oerba, Belmont! ya me habría gustado verte en una situación semejante, en Paals no habrías sobrevivido! estoy segura que puedo imaginarme viéndote a ti huir de un adamanquelis con el rabo entre las piernas!... aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso SI habría sido interesante de ver..."

"Haber si se deciden ustedes dos y resuelven sus diferencias de una vez!... aunque eso implique que los encierre en una habitación durante todo un día!" - Respondió Lightning, ya con cierta molestia por nuestras discusiones. Ya me gustaría tomarme revancha cuando la vea de novia con Hope y ella forme parte de alguna discusión por celos, o por cualquiera sea la causa. O al menos, en mi ingenuidad, eso esperaba.

De repente los veo a Sazh y Hope acercándose el uno al otro para murmurarse opiniones. El problema no era que yo los oyera, sino que no eran muy buenos para disimular de lo que hablaban.

"Pues por como vienen las cosas, habría que comprobar si Serah no tiene una habitación con una cama de dos plazas. A estos dos les haría falta _descargar algo de tensión_, no te parece, Hope?"

"No sé... puede ser, aunque creo que Fang lo noquearía a la primera oportunidad. Pero sí, coincido contigo Sazh. Estos dos tienen que aflojar bastante tensión entre ellos" respondía Hope, con seriedad para luego volver a mirar a Lightning.

Y yo no iba a quedarme sin intervenir en ese "_intercambio de opiniones_", de la cual me sentía atraído como una mosca hacia la llama. Cuando se dieron cuenta que los observaba, dirigieron la mirada hacia otra parte. Por lo que me incline hacia ellos y con baja voz les comuniqué lo siguiente.

"Eh... muchachos, 2 cosas tengo para decirles: primero, traten ser sutiles ya que los escuché como si estuvieran dando una conferencia en un congreso, y segundo: Si no llegan a tener sutileza, al menos no insulten mi inteligencia haciéndome creer que no los he escuchado, quieren?"

"Tranquilo Rafa! solo fue un comentario...! quizá debas suavizar tu relación con Fang antes de que ella termine corriéndote por toda la casa si continuas mofándote de ella..."

"O incluso Light podría sumarse para lincharte también... y si eso sucede ninguno de nosotros podría detenerla, sabes?"-agregaba Hope, riéndose por lo bajo, con solo imaginarlo. La idea no era del todo descabellada, toda esa escena habría sido perfecta para montar una caricatura animada.

"Ok, de acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta... y ya veremos qué termina pasando" - les advertí con un tono gracioso al dúo, los cuales me respondieron asintiendo antes de continuar con su comida.

Yo tenía la ligera impresión que mas allá de nuestras peleas entre Fang y yo, ellos parecían disfrutarlo. Al fin y al cabo, "perro que ladra, no muerde" dicen. Para Claire Farron sin embargo, esta frase carecía de sentido. Ella consideraba que nuestra discusión era literalmente una confrontación que salía de lo verbal, y eso cambiaba de humor la mesa de la cena. Aunque no parecía ser así, ya que todo el mundo demostraba disfrutar de la comida y de la charla, Lightning no pudo negar sentirse incómoda por la precisa razón de que esta debía ser una cena intima de todos los presentes, a los que ella nos consideraba como su familia y quería atesorar un momento tan importante tanto para ella como para su hermana menor cuya vida en un futuro próximo se vincularía para siempre con Snow. Por ende, era comprensible que ella estuviera sensible, especialmente cuando estuvo en muchas oportunidades de perder a su hermana para siempre.

Ahora que lo pienso, si hubiera tenido la objetividad suficiente para entender lo que ella pensaba, no habría seguido adelante con mi carácter sobrador, supongo. Al fin y al cabo no a todo el mundo tenía porqué caerle bien esa actitud mía, y aún más cuando con ese carácter sobrador ocultaba quien era yo realmente.

"Bueno... volviendo al tema, quizá podrías habernos servido cuando nosotras fuimos a que nos tomen las medidas, Rafael! Nos habríamos divertido mucho!" - afirmaba Vanille con esa sonrisa y júbilo radiante que la caracteriza.

"Eso lo dudo... y mucho, por no decir bastante, Vanille" - agregó su hermana mayor de Oerba con clara intención de ofenderme, mientras levantaba un vaso con jugo de naranja hacia sus labios para beberse su contenido.

"No, eso habría sido abuso, Vanille"- Le respondí, para luego continuar con la excusa - "Que yo lo haga por el novio aquí presente es una cosa, porque es quién se casa. Pero que yo trabaje de costurero, cosa que no pienso hacer en mi vida, es otra muy diferente. Pero en el caso tuyo, Fang, puedo hacer una excepción".

Perfecto, esas palabras eran la metáfora de cómo apagar un incendio con gasolina. El vaso de cristal baja rápidamente hacia la mesa, y Fang se transforma nuevamente con una ira enorme en sus ojos verdes. Me habría matado de haber tenido el bastón junto a ella. No se lo habría negado, me comportaba como un idiota. Era un placer culpable verla enojarse, sus rasgos se tensaban, si, pero también lograba que se viera más hermosa que de costumbre. Sentía una atracción a besar sus mejillas coloradas de enojo, pero el resultado de hacer eso habría sido nefasto, con víctimas y muertos incluido, así que reconsideré mejor mi postura al respecto.

"Suficiente! El sujeto que se encuentra del otro lado de esta mesa a partir de ahora es un hombre muerto! A ver si puede hablar tanto cuando lo conduzca hacia un cajón de madera!"- Cuando Fang se estaba por levantar de la mesa, se escucha un golpe seco sobre la mesa. Lightning brotaba de furia.

"RAFAEL, FANG! LOS DOS YA ME TIENEN CANSADA CON SU INMADUREZ! ESTA ES LA CASA DE MI HERMANA Y VAN A RESPETARLA! O SE COMPORTAN LOS DOS, O LOS PATEO AFUERA YO MISMA, FUI CLARA?!"- Haber obviado el primer llamado de atención de Lightning era un error, del cual para la 2da vez ya comprendes que ya era tarde y que cualquier palabra que pudieras decir podría hacer estallar un volcán en plena erupción.

"..."- El silencio se adueñó del comedor en ese preciso momento, ni el pequeño chocobo ni el mogu habrían hecho ni un solo ruido ante esto.

"Si, Lightning, tienes razón, discúlpanos! no era nuestra intención ofenderte" - Tanto Fang como yo asentimos con la cabeza. Ya nos encontrábamos tan encerrados en nuestro duelo de egos que no veíamos el entorno en el que nos encontrábamos. Hay que reconocer que la muchacha de cabello rozado podía llegar a ser un muy buen cable a tierra, pero podía llegar a darte esa misma señal por las buenas, como también por las malas y dado el tiempo que la he conocido durante nuestra travesía por Nova Chrysalia, por muy buena y justa que podía ser a veces, también gozaba de un temperamento complicado, aunque no más sombrío que el mío.

"Espera, Claire! No tienes que ponerte así, era solo un malentendido! de hecho nosotros estábamos riéndonos de la discusión de ellos dos" - trataba de reconfortar Serah, tomando de la mano izquierda de su hermana entre sus manos, la cual parecía afligida por la discusión de egos que tuvo lugar en la mesa.

"Vamos Light! no te ofendas, no creo que ninguno de los dos tuviera realmente intensión de arruinar esta cena, de hecho lo estábamos pasando bien, o no?"- agregó Hope, acercando su mano a la espalda de Claire, como todo un caballero reconfortando a su dama. Eso sirvió de mucho porque permitió alivianar el enojo de Claire, del cual recobró su compostura rápidamente.

Aunque lo que vino después de su propia voz, realmente nos conmovió a todos...

"Yo... Serah... perdóname, quiero pedir disculpas por mi reacción, es que... estoy muy tensa últimamente con todo esto de la boda y... es que no puedo creer que estemos aquí todos juntos de nuevo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y de lo que hemos tenido que hacer o incluso de lo que hemos dejado atrás... de los sacrificios y las cosas que todos nosotros hemos hecho..."- Podía notar como a la hermana de la anfitriona empezaban a emerger lágrimas de sus ojos cuando se confesaba -"...y casi te pierdo durante tantas veces por mi culpa, que me cuesta todavía asimilar que estamos aquí, y que tú estás bien e incluso a punto de casarte...! Serah, tú no sabes lo importante que eres para mi, tú eres todo lo que yo siempre he buscado, todo aquello que siempre quise lograr, y por eso te admiro! te admiro por todo lo que has logrado tu misma y tu esfuerzo, y nunca te has rendido, y por haber confiado en mí cuando te he puesto en el camino de salvar Valhalla junto a Noel encontraste la fuerza para continuar tu misma... y es por esa razón que te adoro! y jamás podría olvidarte, porque eres la parte más importante de mi y de mi corazón, y a pesar de la ausencia de nuestros padres desde que fallecieron, tu siempre fuiste mi fuerza cuando más te he necesitado, Serah...! porque todo lo que he hecho, lo hice pensando en ti, muy a pesar de que quizá no logro ser lo suficientemente afectuosa como quizá debería haberlo sido contigo o con el cabeza dura que elegiste de novio... pero... yo... yo me siento feliz de ver que ahora vas a casarte y que formaras una autentica familia con Snow, lejos de toda la maldición de los Lu'Cie... y al fin! puedo decir que siento alegría de tenerte aquí para no perderte, y ver que puedes ser capaz de cumplir tus sueños, Serah! Hoy puedo decir que soy feliz por ti!"

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la flamante futura esposa de Snow, se levantó de su asiento y tomó ambas manos de su hermana mayor con las suyas, y con una mirada completa de ternura, le respondió:

"Claire...! yo... no puedes imaginar lo agradecida que estoy de tenerte aquí junto a todos nosotros! En el momento en que me liberaste de mi estasis de cristal, jamás había imaginado lo que tú y Snow han tenido que pasar por mi... recién cuando enviaste a Noel a por mí para reencontrarnos contigo, empecé a entender todo lo que has tenido que dejar atrás, todo lo que habías tenido que sacrificar por protegernos! Tú me enseñaste Claire a confiar en mí misma, a buscar y aferrarme a la esperanza incluso por muy oscuro que sea el momento que esté atravesando... tú y Snow me inspiraron en continuar y a nunca dar un paso atrás! jamás habría llegado tan lejos de no ser por ti, Claire! Solo... lamento no haber podido contenerte lo suficiente cuando nuestros padres fallecieron... y sé que no fue fácil para ti aceptar a Snow, porque comprendí que querías protegerme, pero recién hoy junto a todos los que estamos en esta mesa, puedo decir que entiendo tu enojo, tu angustia y todo lo que has tenido que atravesar por mí, Claire... y sabes?, desde que nos instalamos en Nueva Bodhum, no hubo momento en que no soñara con este día... y hoy tú estás aquí conmigo a vísperas de mi boda!... por ello no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy hoy por tenerte y por ello siempre te voy a estar agradecida con toda mi alma, Claire y...no importa lo que pase, eres y siempre serás mi hermana y siempre voy a quererte y a estar a tu lado!"

Entre fuertes lágrimas, tanto Lightning como Claire, ambas se fundieron en un abrazo enorme y emotivo, como dos hermanas que no se vieron en siglos, separadas por diversas imposiciones del destino. Incluso tuvieron que enfrentarse a todo tipo de oposición así como también reencontrarse con los recuerdos que se encontraban en lo profundo de sus corazones. La perseverancia de Lightning había permitido resolver qué papel ocupaba Lumina dentro de ella misma, y tuvo que aprender a enfrentarse a sus más grandes temores para reencontrarse con su hermana, aún si ello implicaba salvarla y perecer en el intento. Bien sabía que ella no se daría por vencida. Ella era una guerrera que había entumecido su corazón de dolor para afrontar la adversidad, una cualidad que Etro había aplaudido al ver lo que Lightning había logrado como Lu'Cie.

"Vamos Cuñada! no te pongas emotiva, que tienes que entregarme tu bendición con Serah en la ceremonia y también te necesito preparada para danzar el Vals conmigo en la fiesta!"

"Snow... puedes confiar en que aquello que haga feliz a Serah, siempre tendrá mi aprobación... pero más te vale que cuides muy bien de ella, o los tacones de los zapatos que usaré en la boda los utilizaré para estaquearte los pies y bien sabes de QUE soy capaz!"

"Tranquila! no abras fuego en mi contra, Ligh... Claire! Ya veras, la cuidaré como una princesa, y estarás orgullosa de mí! Y yo quedaré como un verdadero HEROE!"

"Uy...! ya empezamos... a ver quien lo detiene ahora...!" No pudo evitar acotar Noel con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrazado a Yeul.

"Si, ya me encargaré de que cumplas con tus votos matrimoniales, Snow... ya que no quiero dejar a mi hermana sin su futuro marido"

El muchacho alto y rubio sonreía, con un rostro sonrojado entre la intimidación y la aceptación de la hermana de su novia. Daba la impresión que todavía no sabía cómo tomar todo aquello, ya que nunca contempló totalmente la sensibilidad de Lightning como hoy si puede contemplar.

Todos los que estábamos presentes nos levantamos a aplaudir a ambas hermanas Farron en reconocimiento por su sacrificio. Básicamente todos habíamos aprendido de ellas ciertas lecciones que solo la experiencia puede brindarte, además de nunca rendirnos. Para mí, era una lección que llegaba tarde, pero en consideración de todo lo que pasamos en Nova Chrysalia, creo que fue mejor tarde que nunca. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí en esta mesa, sino en un destino diferente e incluso más sombrío.

Por otra parte, Fang se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su mejor amiga para disculparse de aquello que generó la discusión.

"Eh... Light, mira, no quise ofenderte con mi reacción con Rafael, sabes? de haber sabido que ibas a enfadarte..."

Antes de que Fang pudiera completar su disculpas, Lightning la interrumpe cortésmente deteniéndola con la mano.

"No, Fang... no fue tu culpa, así que ni tú ni Rafael me deben nada. Solamente brotaron mis nervios por todo esto, me sentí superada y debí haberlo hablado con Serah antes de que pasara esto..."

"Lo entiendo, cariño... Es que no quería que te sintieras mal o triste por una simple discusión entre Rafael y yo, simplemente estamos... eh... _jugando_ (si así se le puede decir a esto)"

"Fang, en serio, estoy bien. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, por eso no me es fácil adaptarme. Afortunadamente te tengo a ti, a Hope y todos ustedes para ayudarme a superar este problema."

"O sea, que no hay inconveniente si intento correr a Belmont por toda la casa para matarlo a bastonazos? Esto no será Oerba, pero creo que podemos inaugurar un nuevo deporte nacional en este lugar..."

"No puedo negar que en el fondo ustedes me hacen reír, Fang"- La muchacha de cabello rosa no podía evitar la sonrisa de las palabras de su amiga de Gran Pulse. -"Pero si quieres permiso de alguien aquí deberías hablarlo con Serah y Snow, son los dueños de la casa, aunque yo no tendría problema... pero intenta no ser muy duro con él, oíste? Quizá Rafael y tú tienen cosas de que hablar y ustedes necesitan de un momento a solas"

"Tú crees? Muy bien, de acuerdo... Lo haré solo porque tu lo dices, encanto. Pero... podría hablar algo en privado contigo?"

En ese momento puedo divisar que Lightning le pide permiso a su hermana menor para ver si tanto ella como Fang podrían hablar a solas en la cocina, cosa que su hermana menor acepta sin problemas. Luego tanto Claire como Fang se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien, ahora estamos solas, Fang. De que querías hablarme?"<p>

"Mira, esto no es fácil para mí preguntártelo, pero... hay algo que me inquieta desde que los escuché discutiendo a ti y a Belmont en el despacho de Serah... y sé que no debería entrometerme, pero cuando los escuché a ambos gritar y entré a ver qué sucedía, Rafael me evadía la mirada pero por lo que pude ver creo que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, fue así?"

"Si, Fang, así es" - Claire empezaba a cruzarse los brazos, ya podía ver a donde se dirigía la duda que planteaba su mejor amiga.

"Al menos podría decirme porque fue? entiendo que es algo que trataron entre ustedes, pero tengo la ligera impresión que yo estoy metida en lo que hablaron..."

"Fang... no estarás escuchando detrás de las puertas, no?"

"Vamos, cariño... yo no me meto donde no me llaman. Pero ustedes no hablaban precisamente con discreción dentro de esas 4 paredes, en especial tú!"

"Dios, Fang... eres un caso perdido! Mira, si quieres saber qué es lo que he hablado con él, deberías preguntárselo tú misma"

"Preguntarle? y si me contesta con indirectas? tu lo has visto? muchas veces se comporta como un idiota (aunque reconozco que es apuesto)... pero al menos se que tú no me darás vueltas y confiamos la una en la otra, no es así?"

"Me sorprende que me hagas esa pregunta. Acaso le tienes miedo? no creo que vaya a morderte ya que todavía no se ha transformado en vampiro... además tú tienes más experiencia tratando con hombres que cualquiera de nosotras!"

"Vamos, rayito de sol...! estamos hablando de un hombre que no es un sujeto ordinario... en especial por sus... antecedentes"

"Fang, no deberías prejuzgarlo cuando todavía no lograste conocerlo completamente. Además si tienes tanta intriga, entonces ve a hablar con él... y en lo posible SIN PELEAR, ya que esta es la casa de Serah. Entonces quizás no te responda con ironías... aunque por lo visto entre el sarcasmo del uno con el otro, ustedes se llevarían de maravilla"

"Tú y esa testarudez tuya...! Sabes una cosa? si lo que quieres es que no te agarren más ataques de locura como el de recién, deberías salir conmigo a divertirte y quizás empieces a tener una sonrisa más amplia, y quizá incluso hasta un novio! Así aliviarías esa tensión tuya y no tendrías la necesidad de volver a enloquecer nuevamente!"

"Si, lo que tu digas, Fang..."

"Aunque, si lo que se trata es de buscarte un novio no tendríamos que buscar lejos de la mesa de tu hermana...mira, puede que haya buena mercadería para ti. Habría que ver si Hope sigue soltero, no te parece? Ahora que se dedica a estudiar Ingeniería, es el heredero de una gran empresa de su padre... después de todo lo que ha hecho, tiene un futuro más que brillante por delante... además de lo dulce que es cuando te mira... habías visto como le cambia la mirada cuanto te observa?"- El suspiro de la muchacha de cabello rosado demostraba lo incómoda que se sentía con aquella conversación.

"Fang, si no tienes otra cosa IMPORTANTE de que hablar, podríamos volver a la mesa? me estas colocando en una situación incómoda!"

"Vamos, Light... no tienes que ponerte así! ustedes dos harían muy buena pareja juntos! ya a esta altura, ambos saben complementarse el uno al otro!"

"Fang, te agradecería que dejes de buscarme un novio, cuando en este momento no necesito uno!"

"Muy bien, cariño... pero no me rendiré contigo, de una forma u otra encontraré la manera en que consigas un novio! ya me lo agradecerás tarde o temprano, estoy segura de ello!"

"Ya, listo. Volvamos a la mesa, no quiero seguir hablando mas de este asunto sin sentido"

"Oye, si que eres una aguafiestas, sabes? "- En eso, Claire aprovecha para arrastrar a su amiga de Oerba, hacia la entrada de la cocina.

* * *

><p>"Y el asunto de la canción de la boda? estamos a menos de una semana, quiero creer que ya los novios la tienen elegida, no?"<p>

"Bueno Rafael, mira. Snow y Serah ya tienen elegido la canción para el ingreso a la fiesta, pero Serah se encarga de supervisar eso específicamente. Por lo visto, no quiere que nos enteremos hasta el momento de la fiesta" - me confirmó Sazh, pasándose la mano derecha por la nuca, por lo visto le incomodaba el asunto.

"Si, Serah quiere que la boda sea lo más perfecta posible, por eso lo tiene en el más estricto secreto. Aquí Sazh se había presentado para musicalizar la boda, pero ella quería manejar el asunto de la musicalización de la boda en persona" -agregó Hope, sirviéndose algo de jugo pomelo en su vaso para luego beberlo.

"Es en serio? vamos, entiendo el secretismo pero es solo una boda, no se trata de una cuestión de seguridad nacional, tampoco es que vayan a casarse en el Área 51... Sazh, quieres que hable con ella?"

"No, mejor que lo dejes así, Rafael"- El muchacho de cabello plateado decidió intervenir, mientras que Sazh decidió respaldar la palabra de él.

"Hope tiene razón, al fin y al cabo es su boda, deberías dejar que la arme como ella lo considere mejor ya que será un día memorable para ellos dos. Será mejor que permanezca así"

"Entiendo eso. Pero, y la despedida de soltero? ya tienen idea de donde van a llevar a Snow?"- Parece que con esta nueva pregunta que yo había formulado volví a tocar un nervio. Tanto Hope como Sazh se miraron entre ellos antes de responderme.

"Bueno... en realidad... no tenemos nada de ello planeado..."

"Si, de hecho el problema es que no somos muy entusiastas en mantener entre nosotros el dónde y cómo lo organizaríamos"

Creo que por un acto reflejo me llevé ambas manos al rostro. No sabía si reírme o llorar de la forma en que ambos me respondían. Parecían hermanos de diferente madre, me iban contestando sincronizadamente el uno y luego el otro. Por un momento no pude evitar pensar que si no hubiera sido por el color de piel, estos dos podrían haber sido hermanos siameses tranquilamente.

Hablando en serio, lo que me molestaba es que estaban a un par de días de la boda de Snow y todavía no sabían cómo organizar una fiesta despedida de soltero.

"Esperábamos que tú pudieras iluminarnos mejor sobre qué hacer ya que por lo visto te adaptas mejor a este mundo nuevo, puede que incluso más que nosotros..."

"Teníamos una idea de que podríamos festejarlo junto a la despedida de Serah en el nuevo bar de NORA a un par de metros de aquí al sudoeste, se encuentra junto al restaurante de Serah"

"Si, Snow ha estado mucho cruzando de una manzana a la otra manejando su bar con sus viejos amigos, y comprobando como le iba al restaurante de Serah cada cierto tiempo..."- me informaba Hope.

"Muy bien. Pero que harían ustedes en una despedida de soltero? Acaso lo van a poner a Snow a jugar juegos de mesa durante toda la noche? porque de ser así, mejor entretenimiento sería mirar un muro durante una hora..." - la mirada de los dos se delataban. No tenían idea de cómo armar una fiesta como aquella demandaba.

"De hecho, Rafael, hay una pregunta que quería hacerte..."- Sazh miró primero a su hijo que yo tenía al borde de mi asiento jugando con el pequeño chocobo, y luego me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a él, quería decirme algo al oído - "Ya que tu castillo permaneció inerte desde la transición de Nova Chrysalia a este mundo... yo me preguntaba si no te había sobrado alguna... eh... dama de compañía... para poder... _alegrar_ un poco la fiesta..."

"Eh? que has dicho, Sazh?"- Creo que la cara que le he dado a Sazh, en el momento que me alejé de él, habría sido un poema. Hope miraba mi cara de indignación con cierta reticencia.

"Vamos, Belmont... tú sabes... en tu castillo se decía que habían mujeres vampiro merodeando por los aposentos de tu castillo... todo el mundo en Nova Chrysalia lo sabía..."- Continuó el padre del niño que tenia junto a mí. En parte la pregunta que me había hecho me ofendió un poco.

"Eh... por empezar, Sazh... no hay mujeres vampiro en mi castillo. Si has escuchado nombrar mujeres en ese lugar, entonces te referirás a las Succubus, que son demonios con apariencia femenina que asaltan y atormentan a sus víctimas. Atacaban usando su sensualidad hasta que las víctimas estaban a su merced y entonces las devoraban. Y antes de que preguntes, no. No forman parte del bestiario del castillo, sino que el poder oscuro del caos que residía allí las atraía."

"Pues en Nova Chrysalia se corría ese rumor... de que tenías mujeres en el castillo..."- creo que pudo constatar que el rumor era falso porque él veía como yo iba negando con la mirada cada palabra que iba realizando en su oración.

"El que te dijo eso, te mintió vilmente, Sazh. Probablemente te vio la cara y te armó todo un cuento. Mi maldición se basa en el tormento y en resguardar las puertas del infierno que se encuentran debajo de ese castillo. Todo ello se basa en el dolor y en la angustia, Sazh. La lujuria no tiene nada que ver aquí. Así que no te creas que la he pasado bien, porque no fue así."

"De acuerdo, tranquilo hombre. Te creo!" - Verlo levantar las manos en señal de culpabilidad me hizo gracia. No estaba juzgándolo, pero para mí, tener que dar explicaciones de rumores infundados, empezaba a darme una incomodidad cada vez en mayor aumento.

"Lo que sí quería hacerte, Rafael, era una pregunta personal, puedo?"

"Por supuesto, Sazh. Siempre y cuando no se trate de traerte alguna Succubus, porque no pienso hacerlo"- le dije en broma. La sonrisa del piloto no se hizo esperar.

"No, tranquilo, quiero vivir lo suficiente para ver a mi hijo graduarse... pero hay algo que me desconcierta de ti, sabes?"

"De mi?"- aproveché para beber el poco liquido de pomelo que aún quedaba en el vaso, y del cual Dajh no había terminado de consumir, mientras yo escuchaba lo que su padre quería terminar de comentarme.

"Así es. No logro comprender como haces para estar con una actitud tan animada después de todo lo que has pasado junto a Lightning. Al decir verdad, aquí todos te recuerdan precisamente por lo opuesto, incluso yo cuando te vi en Serendipity. Tenías un carácter muy sombrío, y tenías un rostro de seriedad, y tristeza... lo que me refiero es que, si las cosas son como Snow me ha contado cuando ustedes dos se encontraron en el coliseo del tiempo... pues entonces, tú has pasado por mucha porquería realmente seria, hombre! No se supera todo eso de un día para el otro!"

"Precisamente por eso mismo, Sazh. Al menos ahora estoy vivo, después de siglos encadenado a un castillo y a los limites trazados por el Caos... A ver cómo puedo explicártelo mejor..."-suspiré tratando de buscar un ejemplo para poder explicarme mejor, no era un tema para tratar en ese momento, en mi opinión - "estamos en una circunstancia diferente a la cual estábamos en Nova Chrysalia. Por primera vez en siglos siento que realmente tengo un alma. Quiero disfrutar de lo que hago aquí, sabes? ya sea para bien o para mal, no quiero vivir otra vez encerrado en un perímetro de dudas. Este es un nuevo comienzo y quiero aprovecharlo como tal, me entiendes? "

"Si, pero disculpa mi falta de información... al final lograste aquello por lo que te habías unido a Lightning? o sea, te uniste a su lucha porque tenías un interés personal en todo esto, no era así? o era por alguien en especial?"

No tenía interés de contarle todo lo que me había llevado a unirme a Lightning, así como contarle mi maldición y qué lugar ocupaba Fang en todo esto. Tarde o temprano los cabos se atarían y él lo sabría todo. Y a mí lo único que me interesaba era seguir con la charla de la cena, o en cualquier cosa en la que yo no sea el tema de debate. Así que terminé de tomar el contenido del vaso y le contesté lo siguiente.

"Sazh, es una pregunta demasiado compleja como para que pueda contestártela en este momento. Un día que tú desees, no sentamos y nos ponemos al día con todo esto."

"Si, pero con esa respuesta evades lo que te he preguntado"

"No, no estoy evadiendo tu pregunta. Al contrario, considero que es más importante que hablemos de la boda de Serah y Snow, el cual es un asunto más importante. El resto ya tendremos oportunidad para hablarlo mejor, cuando estos dos estén de Luna de Miel"

"De acuerdo, hombre. Tu ganas, sí que eres difícil...!" - No daba la impresión que le gustara mi respuesta, no obstante la respetaba. Por el día de hoy tendría que conformarse con eso.

Hope por otro lado, observaba a Lightning y a Fang regresar de la cocina. El rostro se le transformaba cuando la muchacha de cabello rozado se aparecía en escena. Su rostro se sonrojaba y parecía no notar la gente alrededor de él, y eso me incluía a mí. Por la forma en que él la miraba, realmente tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, y muchas de las cosas que Claire terminaba haciendo eran asimiladas por Hope. En cierta forma, él le agradece a ella eternamente todo lo que había aprendido durante su travesía juntos. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, los sentimientos que él tenía por ella iban intensificándose, cosa que al principio se sentía confundido, y en cierto sentido sentía que su esperanza de volver a ver se había desvanecido cuando ella se había desaparecido cuando Vanille y Fang se habían sacrificado para mantener Cocoon. Pero no pudo volver a sentir como sus sentimientos por la muchacha de cabello rozado volvieran a resurgir cuando en los años siguientes de su desaparición, en las ruinas de Bresha y mientras estudiaba junto a su equipo de campo de la Academia los diversas paradojas temporales, un artefacto generado por el Oráculo mostraba nuevas imágenes de Lightning luchando durante los últimos días de Valhalla. A pesar de lo desgarrador que pudiera ser aquellas imágenes que se revelaban ante él, le había prometido a Serah que jamás se rendiría por encontrar a su hermana y no descansaría hasta encontrar la forma de poner a salvo a la mayoría de los integrantes de Cocoon, en nombre de Lightning. Muy a pesar de que ella haya estado resguardada en Valhalla peleando contra Caius Ballard durante un largo tiempo, el sacrificio verdadero de Hope nunca se hizo ver, por lo que ocultó realmente muchas de sus emociones en lo profundo de él, tal como Lightning habría hecho.

De una forma una otra, de no haber sido por él y su creación de un Arca, muchas personas realmente habrían fallecido a causa del colapso de Cocoon. Pero una cosa que él no había contemplado, era que Lightning siempre estuvo profundamente agradecida con él, pero siempre lo vio como un hermano menor como a Serah. En el fondo Hope buscaba ser algo mas para ella. Se sentía intimidado por todos los logros que ella había hecho como la Diosa Guerrera de Etro y como la Redentora, pero jamás había perdido la ilusión de que algún día ella dejara de verlo como un hermano, y lo empiece a ver como un hombre que desea romper ese escudo emocional que ella cargó durante tanto tiempo.

"Eh, Hope, estás bien?... Hope?... HOPE!" - empiezo a chasquear los dedos frente a sus plateados ojos, esperando que se despierte. El muchacho contemplaba una belleza en Lightning que al menos, para mí, estaba oculta de mi vista.

"Si, Rafael... que sucede?"

"Parece que por un momento te habíamos perdido, estábamos tratando de terminar de hablar sobre la despedida de soltero de Snow. Estás bien?"- Era casi gracioso verlo a Hope como se despabilaba. Seguramente esa mirada con la que la miraba seguramente alguien con la suficiente chispa podría haberse dado cuenta. Solo espero que si alguien notó eso, que no tenga la maldad de arruinar la cena delatando a Hope frente a Lightning de esa forma... o al menos eso esperaba yo.

"Si... no sé, háganlo como ustedes prefieran mejor"- No sé que me atraía más, el desinterés de su afirmación, o sus ingenuas palabras. Era perfecto para una pequeña broma.

"eh... de hecho, Hope mientras estabas en tu letargo, estábamos considerando traer a Chocolina y que baile encima tuyo, o no Sazh?" - Me dio la impresión de que Sazh fue rápido en seguir esa broma.

"Si... si, al menos como una audición para ver si podría ser ella la que pudiera ser la bailarina de la despedida de soltero, en eso coincido con Rafael"

"QUE? COMO?!" - La cara de Hope era perfecta para una película de horror. Entre una mezcla de terror y asombro que parecía que podía saltar de la mesa en cualquier momento.

Y hablando de la mesa... creo que todo el mundo notó esta vez el exabrupto de el muchacho, que lo miraban con cara de sorpresa.

"Hope? Y esa cara? estás bien?"- Lightning no pudo evitar poner un rostro de preocupación.

"Eh... si , Light... eh, Claire!"- con aquellas palabras que no formaban una oración, de repente Hope se paró como un soldado y se pasó mano derecha por su cuello. Entre lo sonrojado que empezaba a ponerse más el sudor que le corría por la frente, realmente se lo veía complicado.

Claire y Fang se cruzaron de brazos, aún estando paradas. Nos miraban a los tres, como quien mira a un par de niños habiendo roto un objeto importante del padre.

"Ustedes dos, el dúo dinámico! que era lo que estaban hablando con Hope?, si es que se puede contar en la mesa, claro..."- Obviamente la cazadora de Oerba tenía que plantear sus exigencias, ya sea para que tanto Hope, Sazh y yo reaccionáramos o para aumentarme el ritmo cardíaco a mi solo.

"Eh... no, no estábamos hablando de nada importante..."- Fang no se tragó ese argumento, sus ojos entrecerrados de desconfianza me lo decían como si fuera un letrero enorme.

"No sé, Light... mira, aquellos dos no son buena influencia para Hope, encanto... Afortunadamente con Vanille nunca he tenido ese problema..."

Por muy seria que haya sido aquella afirmación de la muchacha de cabello oscuro, el rostro de Vanille reflejaba lo contrario, o tendríamos que preguntarle a Sazh sobre la obsesión de Vanille por los Chocobos en el Nautilus. Dado el tema, era mejor callarse y no ahondar en eso, al menos que yo quisiera salir de esa sala con los pies por delante.

"Estábamos hablando de eh... _caída libre_ y _punto de encuentro_. Sobre física! no es verdad, Hope?"

"Eh... si! sobre un par de leyes y algunas cuestiones gravitatorias! Nada importante..."

"Y todo ese sobresalto que diste Hope... solamente fue por eso?"- Lightning todavía parecía sorprendida y no terminaba de aceptar la patética excusa que presentábamos. Ella era una mujer inteligente, sabía a simple vista que no se la podía engañar.

"Pues desde que tengo memoria de cuando dábamos vueltas en la Academia con Serah, Hope solía sobresaltarse así cuando tocaban asuntos que eran favoritos para él" - Aquella voz era de Noel, que parecía un espectador de todo aquello junto a Yeul, Vanille y Serah. Al menos uno de los cuatro decidió salvarnos del naufragio en la que nos estábamos metiendo.

"Mira Belmont, allí llegó tu caballero azul a salvarlos, pero yo no me creo ese cuento. A mí no me toman por estúpida! Ustedes ocultan algo!"- La persistencia de la mujer de Oerba empezaba a molestarme de a poco. Es una muchacha realmente preciosa, cuando se enoja aún mas, pero cuando presionas a un hombre demasiado, tarde o temprano te terminará respondiendo... y yo estuve a punto de devolver aquél estimulo.

"Chicos, podríamos detenernos con las acusaciones y tener una cena en paz? no digo que no me entretenga verlos así, porque me causa gracia escuchar cómo se pelean... pero realmente me está empezando a incomodar todo esto..."

"Serah tiene razón. Deberíamos celebrar que estamos todos juntos y no cuestionarnos entre nosotros, además la comida estuvo buenísima, Serah!" - Vanille había decidido poner un momento de paños fríos a una situación que cada tanto se iba de control. Era una cena con más tensión que una cena de reencuentro entre dos países en guerra. Me llamaba la atención que Snow no reaccionara, parecía una estatua de cera con cero reacción. O era porque Serah lo tenía bien controladito sentado a su lado.

Que puedo decir? en el fondo disfrutaba de todo esto. Hacía bastante que no tenía una buena discusión. Una pisca de maldad estaba todavía dentro mío.

Todos nos sentamos a continuar con lo que restaba de la cena y a continuar la charla. Hope, por otro lado, continuaba incómodo. Me acerque lo mas que pude con él para hablar sobre aquello que lo molestaba.

"Debería hablar con Light, Rafael... ya me cansé de ocultar lo que siento por ella".

"Estas seguro? después del enojo que acababa de tener? no me parece una buena idea"

"Esa reacción la tuvo en parte por tu culpa"- Ouch! eso me dolió, pero supongo que tenía razón... la reacción de Lightning no habría sido así de no haber sido por mí.

"Si Hope. Me hago cargo, fue por mi culpa. Pero que actúes de forma precipitada no va a lograr que te acepte. Esto no se trata de ciencia, y mucho menos con ella."

"Que quieres decir?"

"Que si hablas con Lightning en este momento, por muy indefensa que la veas te rechazará. Es un acto reflejo que ella tiene, ya que hace eso cuando se ve amenazada. A lo que a mí respecta, deberías esperar para una ocasión más adecuada, en la que ustedes dos estén solos sin interferencia de nadie. Recuerda que a ella le cuesta abrirse sentimentalmente frente a las personas que quiere. Si tu actúas ahora solo la dejarás expuesta ante todos nosotros y eso le afectará el doble"

"Pero acaso no la has escuchado como se ha confesado con Serah? porque yo no podría hacer lo mismo?"

"Son dos cosas diferentes, Hope. No puedes compararte con su hermana, ambas tienen un vinculo sentimental muy especial que las une desde mucho antes de que entraras en sus vidas. Tienes que buscar un momento en que solo ella este Lightning escuchándote. Si ella te tiene la suficiente confianza para abrirse a ti, como lo ha hecho cuando estuvimos en el Arca, entonces es más probable de que ella pueda vincularse contigo de una forma más íntima que aquella que tienes hasta ahora"

"Supongo... supongo que tienes razón. Quizá debería esperar?"

"Es tu decisión, Hope. Ya sea que pase una cosa u otra, te resguardaré la espalda" - Le contesté con un guiño de mi ojo derecho. Hope era un muchacho inseguro en cuanto a temas que no pueden manejar una lógica basada en la ciencia. Su padre lo había puesto por un estricto manejo de disciplinas de ingeniería por las cuales tenía que estudiar duramente. Difícilmente Hope encontraba algún momento de ocio y esta fue una de las pocas oportunidades de aprovechar aquel momento que su padre le había cedido. Éste último, tenía muchas esperanzas en su hijo de poder conducir la empresa industrial a la mas mínima oportunidad, por lo que el peso sobre los hombros del joven Estheim era realmente muy pesado.

"Bien, gracias por el consejo sobre Light, Rafael, creo que en verdad tienes razón."

"Tranquilo hombre, no hay problema!"- le dije apretando su hombro derecho afectuosamente con mi mano izquierda. Al menos había logrado que se relajara un poco. O ninguno de los que estábamos allí saldría con una sonrisa aquella noche.

Me volví a acomodar en mi asiento y miré hacia Dajh que mientras yo hablaba parecía que, junto al chocobo pequeño, se habían comido todo el contenido de mi plato. No sé como lo hacía pero el niño seguía jugando con la pequeña ave, totalmente absorto de absolutamente TODO lo que había sucedido hasta hace un momento, entre los mayores que lo rodeaban. Al contemplarlo por un pequeño momento, me hizo reflexionar de la sensibilidad de Lightning. Así que era el momento de un Mea Culpa... creo que el segundo de lo que iba del día y ya me encontraba en camino a ser un profesional en ese asunto.

Aproveché y me levanté de la mesa con Dajh entre mis brazos, quien aún continuaba jugando con el pequeño animalito, el cual empezaba a jugar con el dobladillo del cuello de mi camisa.

"Eh... una última cosa que quería decir"- la mirada de todos los integrantes de la mesa estaba fijada en mí en ese momento - "quería pedirles disculpas a todos por la situación en la que los he metido. No era intención ofender a ninguno de ustedes. En especial a ti, Serah. Yo entiendo la boda que estamos armando es un momento muy importante en tu vida y no es la más mínima intención de molestarte ni ofenderte, sino todo lo contrario. Al igual que con Claire aquí, nos alegra mucho que nos hayas elegido a todos los que estamos en esta mesa para preceder uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida, y que hayas tenido la bondad de compartirlo con nosotros, en especial conmigo. Y quiero pedir disculpas a Fang también porque de alguna forma la he ofendido, y entiendo que no le gusta mi sentido del humor..."

"Un momento, a mí no me pidas disculpas, rayito de sol... yo estaba disfrutando de esta discusión tanto como tú, especialmente cuando frunces el ceño. Me recuerdas a un lobo albino cachorro que yo tenía de niña... se enojaba pero en realidad era inofensivo... y tú en serio me recuerdas mucho a él"

"Eso es porque las mentes brillantes pensamos igual, Fang"- Ella alzó una copa que tenía en la mano, a mi nombre -"Bueno, volviendo al tema, quería disculparme pero más que eso, quería agradecer que me permitieran estar en esta mesa con ustedes. Creo que el mundo que está allí afuera esta absorto de todas las cosas que han logrado todos y cada uno de ustedes, y de los sacrificios que han tenido que cometer. Creo que ustedes son el mejor ejemplo de que aún las personas ordinarias pueden lograr las cosas más increíbles de este mundo. Y en mi opinión todos ustedes se merecen ese reconocimiento. Pero en particular quería agradecer a Claire, porque ella fue la mayor impulsora de todo esto, y lo que ha hecho en Valhalla e incluso como Redentora fue increíble incluso para mí. Creo... que hasta que ella no apareció del todo dentro de mi vida, no creía en milagros. Pero ella sin duda tiene una forma de hacerte ver las cosas desde una perspectiva que la mayoría de nosotros no habría visto a simple vista, y nos obliga a seguir peleando por aquello que queremos y a no rendirnos... y yo creo que Claire Farron es el mejor ejemplo de esperanza que podríamos haber tenido. Y a pesar de que también fue un viaje de redescubrimiento para ella, también lo fue para todos y cada uno de nosotros. Pero es un viaje del que me siento orgulloso de haber formado parte, y en especial por haberte conocido, Claire. Tu eres el ángel que no ha hecho creer en lo imposible a todos y a confiar en nosotros mismos, y por eso te estoy particularmente agradecido, Lightning".

Creo que hoy parecía ser un día emotivo para las hermanas Farron. A Claire le habían llegado mis palabras, y se acercó hasta mi y nos abrazó a Dajh y a mí. El niño al sentir a la chica de cabello rozado cerca de él, no pudo evitar darse vuelta entre mis brazos, y abrazarla a ella. El pequeño chocobo revoloteó hasta la cima de la cabeza de la muchacha. Ella, con lágrimas en esos impresionantes ojos celestes que ella tiene, en la cual su mirada puede perforarte el alma y mostrarte lo que eres. No sabía sobre ángeles, pero al verla a ella, con sus virtudes y defectos ella sin duda era un ángel que no necesitaba alas para demostrarlo. Ella protegería a los suyos sin importar lo que pase. Aquella era su más grande virtud y su mayor fortaleza.

"Rafael... mira, cuando te conocí no eras nada de lo que eres tú ahora. Me acuerdo de esa imagen sombría que tenías, oscura y triste que ocultabas por debajo de ti. Pero cambiaste. Tú y Hope fueron los que más han creído en mi desde que me había cristalizado. Hemos enfrentado juntos muchas cosas y hemos encarado el destino juntos, y jamás me has abandonado, incluso sabiendo que yo era tu rival, al igual que Hope, durante el trayecto de aquellos 13 días en Nova Chrysalia tú tampoco me abandonaste y eso lo he valorado mucho. Por muy increíble que parezca estas palabras saliendo de mi boca, Rafael. Yo también te he necesitado mucho... porque en un momento dejé de verte como un enemigo, y empecé a ver en ti a un aliado, y a un amigo. Sabía que eras mucho más que un conglomerado de ira y odio dentro tuyo, tenía que haber algo mas allí. Si te reencontraste contigo mismo y compartes esta mesa con nosotros, es porque te lo has ganado y tienes tanto derecho como cada uno de nosotros. Yo he visto lo que has hecho con Snow, Caius y en especial con Fang. A pesar de que quizás algunos problemas aún te persigan, tu ya eres parte de nosotros y no te abandonaremos, lo sabes, verdad?"

"Seamos honestos, Claire. Todos los que estamos aquí presentes hemos logrado muchas cosas gracias a ti. Es verdad que en cierto sentido, ese rostro de Dama de Hierro que a veces pones termina siendo un incordio, y lo digo en el mejor sentido posible"- ella no puede evitar sonreír -"pero la mayoría entendemos lo que has pasado, y te queremos por lo que eres y todo aquello a lo que representas. Así que no te subestimes a ti misma, Light... si no fuera por ti, mi único objetivo era vengarme solo me habría generado más dolor y sufrimiento y sin embargo me demostraste que hay un camino posterior y una meta por la que pelear, y siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo por ello"

Puedo sentir los penetrantes ojos celestes de Lightning mirándome, como si fuera un ángel contemplando mi alma. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que estaba nuevamente donde correspondía estar, después de haber estado sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad desde mi corrupción.

"Jamás habría llegado tan lejos sin ti, sin todos ustedes que me han acompañado y han confiado en mí..."

"Claire, esa fuerza con la que has llevado a cabo semejante cruzada lo has logrado tu misma. Todos hemos aprendido de ti. Fuiste tú quien nos hizo creer que es posible lograr lo imposible, y ese es tu mérito. Por eso a veces cuando te veo, siento que aún tengo mucho que aprender de ti. Además sé que hay una belleza y una dulzura enorme dentro de ti que espera fluir... Ahora... solo quería pedirte una cosa, ajena a esto... trata de no fruncir tanto el ceño, sabes? porque realmente te ves mas radiante cuando no lo haces y logras sonreír..."

Pude notar como sus ojos se estremecían de suma emoción, para luego volver a abrazarme junto con Dajh que aún cargaba en mi brazo derecho. La presión de la muchacha sobre mi cuerpo me mostraba que en su cuerpo corría un torbellino de emociones. Sus preciosos ojos grises contenidos en lágrimas eran enternecedores. Realmente podía ver en ellos amor contenido que deseaba salir a flor de piel.

Tenía fe de que Hope pudiera romper en algún momento ese muro contenedor que evitaba que brotara la verdadera Claire Farron. Solo él podría llegar a lograr eso. De hecho, esperaba que lo lograra.

"Gracias por los cumplidos, Rafael. Pero no había necesidad que me dijeras nada de esto"

"Al contrario, Claire. Yo sentía que si debía hacerlo. Siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo por que hayas entrado en mi vida, en serio"- ella terminó el abrazo y se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa, junto con su hermana.

Ya era tarde, demasiado cercano a medianoche. Sazh observaba como su hijo empezaba a mostrarse somnoliento y con mayor sueño. Yo a eso me ofrecí voluntario para llevarlo a alguno de los dormitorios del primer piso de la casa, por lo que Serah me señaló donde podría dejar al niño descansar. Apenas vuelvo a cargar al niño en mis brazos, Vanille se levanta de la mesa y viene hacia mí.

"Rafa, quieres que lo lleve a Dajh al dormitorio? yo puedo llevarlo si quieres"

"No, Vanille. No hay problema, en serio"

"De acuerdo... pero podría pedirte un favor? Noel me dijo que en tu auto tienes un reproductor de música que se escucha genial! No podría subirme al auto a escuchar un poco, porfa?"

"Escuchar música en mi auto? a esta hora de la noche? Acaso Serah no tiene un equipo de audio en la casa?"

"Si, pero solo lo tienen en el comedor, y de lo amplio que es la sala, la música se escucha con mucho eco y no me gusta"

"Bueno, pero para eso existen auriculares..."

"Me incomodan mucho! Hope me prestó los suyos y se los tuve que devolver, me da incomodidad en los oídos!" - era una excusa banal, pero yo en su lugar habría tenido una peor. No podía continuar con la indagación. Dajh tenía sueño y tenía que llevarlo al dormitorio, como su padre había dicho.

"De acuerdo, Vanille. Las llaves las tiene Hope, deberías preguntarle a él donde las dejó. Lo que si te pido una cosa: NO VAYAS A ENCENDER EL AUTO. Solo limítate a encender el reproductor de música, pero sube las ventanillas. No quiero quejas de los vecinos dado el horario, de acuerdo?"

Al recibir mi aprobación, la muchacha pelirroja no pudo evitar pegar un brinco de alegría.

"YUPI! Fantástico! Gracias Rafa! te quiero mucho!"

"Yo también te quiero, Vanille. Ahora déjame llevar a Dajh a su cuarto" - Me giré en dirección hacia las escaleras que subían al 1er piso y a llevar al chico a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Continúa en la 2da parte =)<strong>


	4. Una cena complicada (2da parte)

Uy! Una aclaración que quería hacer, antes de que continúe este Armaggeddon de palabras... las oraciones en CURSIVA son los verdaderos sentimientos de Rafael, y de a poco empezará a fluir aquello de mayor forma. ;)

* * *

><p>Vanille se dirigió hacia Hope para preguntarle donde estaban las llaves de mi auto, a lo cual él respondió que lo había dejado en una pequeña mesada que se encontraba adyacente a la puerta de entrada a la casa. Sin perder tiempo, ella se dirigió hacia la mesada y apenas recogió las llaves, Fang había ido a su encuentro.<p>

"Vanille, a donde ibas con aquellas llaves? Hasta donde sé, tú no sales a plena medianoche hasta que tengas mayoría de edad!"

"Fang! mira, Rafa me permitió escuchar música dentro de su auto, así no molesto a los demás que están hablando, no quieres venir? Encontré una radio con mucha música pop que..."

"Un momento... esas llaves son del auto de Belmont?"

"Sip... porqué preguntas?"-

La sonrisa maliciosa de su hermana mayor no se hizo esperar, como un momento de genialidad que se encendió dentro de su mente. Fang se inclino para hablar más íntimamente con Vanille para que solo ellas dos pudieran escucharse lo que iban a decirse.

"Vanille, escucha: lo que voy a pedirte, tiene que quedar solamente entre nosotras dos, de acuerdo?"- Vanille con su inocente mirada, asentía ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha de cabello oscuro -"Bien, para lo que voy a pedirte, necesito que seas MUY cautelosa, y necesitaría que traigas el Mogu contigo... por cierto, no lo veo desde que estábamos aquí en el Hall, donde se metió?"

"Ah! Mogu siempre se mete en la cocina e intenta comerse todo lo que encuentra, por lo que Serah tuvo que dejar fuera de vista todo lo que se pueda comer antes de que le agarre hambre"

"Pero... cuando Light y yo fuimos a la cocina no escuchamos nada... seguro que se mete allí?"

"A veces, no siempre... puede ser que se haya quedado encerrado en alguna de las alacenas de la cocina o sino en la cochera... si no habrá sido que encontró la forma de sacar las cervezas que Snow guarda allí sin que Serah lo sepa..."

"Como? Snow bebe cerveza a escondidas de Serah?" - La cara de sorpresa de Fang, hizo sonreír a Vanille. Fang podía ser ingenua para cosas en la que no estaba interesada o no prestaba atención, pero sin dudas sabía improvisar.

"Si, Serah le dijo que no quiere ver más montañas de cerveza en el tacho de basura si es que van a casarse, porque antes solía traerse un par de botellas desde el bar de NORA... pensé que ya lo sabías."

"Generalmente no le prestó atención a lo que hace ese rubio grandulón... en fin, volvamos al asunto. Me prometes que serás MUY precavida?"- Vanille volvió a asentir -"Bien. Escucha: tienes que buscar a Mogu y..."

Vanille escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la cazadora de Oerba tenía que decirle...

* * *

><p>Apenas dejé al niño dormido en una enorme cama de dos plazas, en aquel cuarto que Serah me había indicado, me dirigí hacia el final del pasillo el cual contaba con un gran ventanal al final de la misma. Dicho pasillo estaba conectado con el dormitorio donde Dajh en este momento descansaba, sumado a otros tres más y por lo visto si eran tan espaciosos como era el cuarto donde estaba el chico, por ende debían ser cuartos realmente grandes. Por lo que veo, Serah y Snow tuvieron que resolver un gran presupuesto para tener una casa tan grande y espaciosa. A mi manera de ver o esperaban agrandar mucho la familia (y pronto) o todas estas habitaciones estaban hechas para huéspedes.<p>

Al ver por el ventanal de aquel pasillo podía contemplar una luna que empezaba a alzarse sobre el cielo despejado, iluminando tenuemente el panorama de la calle donde la casa de Serah se encontraba. Para ser una noche tan despejada, me sorprendía ver una luna tan radiante como la de aquella noche. Al continuar mirando por el ventanal, veía el tejado el cual era adyacente a ésta. Supuse que no habría problema en que me tomara un momento para estar solo, de hecho lo he estado durante mucho tiempo antes de encontrarme con Lightning. Quizá esta situación es nueva para mi, el de formar parte de una familia, disfuncional, pero una familia al fin. Debería sentirme afortunado, pero aún no me sentía completo. había parte de mi que no terminaba de digerir todo lo que había pasado en Nova Chrysalia.

Yo había salido por el ventanal y me senté sobre el tejado a meditar un poco conmigo mismo, mientras miraba el poco tráfico que circulaba frente la casa, así como matrimonios y parejas que dedicaban su momento para salir a pasear. De repente siento una voz femenina muy familiar detrás mío, llamándome.

El misterio se dilucidó rápido al escuchar ese acento tan peculiar. Era la cazadora de Oerba.

"Belmont? tranquilo. Vengo con bandera blanca, mira..."- ella me muestra dos botellas de cerveza y me entrega una de ellas -"supongo que tienes un destapador, no?"

"Sí, claro. Toma"- destapo la tapita de la cerveza con el destapador de mi llavero y se le intercambio la cerveza con la que me había entregado -"te molesta si me siento aquí contigo?"

"Adelante, no tengo problema, aunque no puedo hablar por los anfitriones de la casa..."- Al tomar un trago de la botella, puedo sentir como el líquido congelado cae por las paredes de mi garganta, con un gran sabor- "esta cerveza sí que esta fría. Lástima que no vi nada de alcohol en la cena..."

"Disfrútalo, porque es de Snow... Serah no le permite tomar bebidas alcohólicas dentro de la casa, así que tiene las botellas escondidas con hielo, lejos de que su novia las vea. Creo que ella quiere preservarlo de _malas influencias_"

"Si nos viera a nosotros dos aquí arriba, esa afirmación entraría en una seria controversia"

"Si, podría decirse" - ella decide tomar una pausa para echar un trago de la botella de cerveza - "Y decir que antes yo lideraba una banda en las Dunas Muertas contra la Orden de Etro por lo que fueron capaces de hacer a Vanille... y ahora me dedico al contrabando de alcohol dentro de la casa de Serah"

"Bueno, tu escalafón en actividades non sanctas va en pleno auge, deberías reconocerte un aumento de salario apenas tengas oportunidad"

"Mira, si que eres un idiota"

"Lo sé"

"No. Lo digo en serio, **REALMENTE** eres un idiota"

"Es verdad, tienes razón, debería brindar por ello"

"A veces no logro comprenderte totalmente, pero eso no es lo que me molesta. Lo que no logro terminar de interpretar de ti porqué es que puedes ser un completo imbécil, pero cada cierto tiempo, pueden salir palabras increíbles de tu boca"

"Acaso te ofende? hasta hace un momento, parecía que lo celebrabas..."

"No, porque de hecho me desconcierta tu actitud! Todavía no logro entender como Lightning se lleva tan bien contigo y puedes hablar de cosas tan profundas y dulces con ella y con Serah. No termino de analizar esa cuestión que tienes con ellas!"

"Un momento... dime que no estás celosa por eso..."

"Acaso te gusta Serah o Lightning? Como pueden siquiera soportarte! yo en su lugar ya te habría arrancado la cabeza con mi Eidolon si lo tuviera aquí"

"Ah, SI estas celosa!"

"QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA!"

"Está bien! tranquila!"- levanto ambas manos, en señal de disculpas- "Yo a ninguna de las dos les pondría un solo dedo encima. Las hermanas Farron no son precisamente la clase de mujeres que me atraen"

"Ah, sí? Entonces qué clase de mujeres te atraen acaso?"

_ Quizá la respuesta a esa pregunta la encuentres frente a un espejo, recién allí puede que entiendas..._

"No se... supongo que mujeres complicadas, creo..."

"Eso no es una respuesta, es una evasiva"- esa misma frase ya la había escuchado antes de una voz masculina y paternal anteriormente...

"Ya me recuerdas a Sazh, ya estás hablando como él... no tendrás una respuesta directa de mi parte en ese asunto en particular" - era el momento perfecto para otro trago de cerveza... valor en estado líquido.

"No veo por qué habría de ser complicado... no es un tema tan complicado del qué hablar, aunque por lo visto contigo puede que si lo sea"

_Quizá porque lo complicado sea que tenga que contenerme en tirarme encima tuyo, y cubrirte de besos y decirte lo que realmente cuanto te amo y como mi corazón palpita cada vez que estoy cerca de ti_

"Supongo que diste en el clavo, Fang... no sé qué esperas que te diga... si lo que esperabas era que te aplaudiera no puedo hacerlo con una botella en la mano..."

"Quizás esperaba que fueras honesto conmigo así como lo has sido con Lightning y Serah... porque yo también habría sería honesta contigo, sabias?"

_El esfuerzo sobrenatural que estoy realizando para contenerme de no besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo y que te he extrañado, no tiene nombre..._

_... y no sé cuanto más podré soportarlo, sin decirte la verdad, tengo miedo de todo lo que ello podría llegar a representar para ti..._

Era momento de otro trago de valor en líquido. Supongo que los problemas se disuelven en meras circunstancias del momento cuando contemplas todo lo que te rodea desde el fondo de una botella de cerveza...

"Lo sé, Fang... soy consciente que con lo que me estás diciendo tienes buenas intenciones, pero en este momento no me apetece hablar respecto a eso, entiendes?"

"Mira... puedo decirte lo que creo que veo al verte? Creo que ocultas algo de ti mismo, ese sarcasmo y arrogancia que muestras, lo haces porque quieres ocultar algo o protegerte de algo... no sé, algo que te molesta de ti mismo, quizá. Además, cuando te hablo no eres capaz de mirarme a mis ojos"

_Es que no puedo! no tienes idea el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para mirar tus preciosos ojos verdes y sentir tus labios frente a los míos, y que me ayudes a enfrentar esto..._

"Puede ser, Fang. Puede que tengas razón, no sé qué decirte. Lamento que te ofenda mi forma de ser"

"No Rafael, ya te dije que no me enoja, me desconcierta. Me da la impresión que esa actitud tuya tiene una dirección apuntada hacia alguien... a quién es? hacia mí?"

De todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida, me he encontrado una con un atractivo sin igual, pero con el complejo de Sigmund Freud. Ella me leía como si yo fuera un libro, y eso me incomodaba, porque no sabía cómo manejar esta situación frente a ella. Esto se estaba tornando en una clase de psicoanálisis, y no me hacía falta escucharlo en este momento. Quería terminar bien la noche, irme a mi casa, ducharme y dormir de una vez, prepararme para mañana.

"Por lo que veo no vas a responder a eso tampoco... de acuerdo. Entonces al menos vas a contarme que es lo que tú y Light estuvieron hablando en el despacho de Serah antes de la cena?"

Esa era la pregunta clave de toda la noche. Lightning me había dicho que tenía que contarle la verdad llegado el momento... y ella insistía en que yo hablara.

"Algo turbio pasó entre ustedes dos, cuando entré a mirar que pasaba por más que me evitabas con la mirada, estoy segura que te vi llorando"

De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente presión por un día. Por muy preciosa que sea Fang, ahora iba a comprender que presionarme no era una movida muy inteligente de su parte.

"Fang, voy a intentar dejarte algo en claro. Ya me está incomodando todo este interrogatorio policial que estas llevando a cabo. A lo que a mí respecta, este no es lugar ni momento para hablar de todo esto. Si lo que buscas es que hable de algún asunto en particular contigo, podemos hacerlo lejos de este lugar. Yo he venido aquí para celebrar la vísperas de la boda de Snow y Serah, ni más ni menos que eso. Entiendo que buscas interpretar algunas cosas que hago o dejo de hacer, pero esta no es la forma, quedó claro?"

"Ah, entonces cual debería ser la forma correcta para hablar contigo, Belmont? Concertar una cita en tu castillo, o qué?"

"No, estoy empezando a ver por qué has subido aquí a buscarme sino para provocarme, porque no puedes soportar que sientas celos de..."- de repente la discusión se corta al sentirse una canción pop a unos decibeles muy altos, que provenían de la cochera de la mansión -"Que diablos es ese alboroto?"

"KUPO! para la derecha, KUPO!"

"Eh? y esa voz... no es el Mogu?"

"KUPO!"

Y luego de eso se escucha una colisión proveniente del mismo lugar. La música se detiene de repente.

CRASH!

"Que rayos?! NOOOOO! VANILLE! QUE LE HAS HECHO A LA COCHERA?!"- Esa voz era inconfundible, era de Snow gritando con enorme preocupación. Fue entonces que me di una idea de qué estaba pasando: Vanille había encendido mi auto, habrá puesto la marcha de la transmisión en reversa y sin querer habrá chocado con la cochera de la casa. Por lo visto, nuestra pequeña discusión pre-matrimonial con Fang tendría que esperar un poco más, ahora que tenía un problema más grande que resolver.

"Uy! diablos! MI COCHE! tengo que bajar a ver qué pasó con Vanille y mi coche!" - sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté, me dirigí al ventanal y fui corriendo hacia el patio de la cochera.

"Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Belmont... incluso cuando me dejas con las palabras en la boca, encanto..." - respondía Fang, mientras terminaba de tomar lo que sobraba de su cerveza, a la vez que sonreía al escuchar el desastre que se armó con su pequeño plan en la cochera.

"MI AUTO! MI CONDENADO AUTO!"

"TU AUTO, RAFAEL?! QUE HAY DE MI COCHERA?! MI MALDITA COCHERA! INVERTÍ UNA FORTUNA REMODELANDOLO!"

Cuando llegué a ver lo que pasaba, observé a Snow arrodillado con las manos en la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que había pasado: El auto estaba destrozado, había atravesado de culata casi mitad de la reja de la playa de estacionamiento de la cochera. Vanille estaba frente al auto abrazando al Mogu. No sé por qué me daba la impresión que ese bicharraco volador, fuente de toda ternura, estaba implicado en el siniestro...

De a poco fueron saliendo de la casa el resto de los integrantes de la cena, a contemplar la colisión. Yo no lo dudé un segundo y me acerqué a Vanille para asegurarme que ella estuviera bien.

"VANILLE! Estas bien? te has lastimado?" le pregunté mientras comprobaba si tenía alguna lastimadura. Increíblemente ella estaba ilesa, al igual que la pequeña criaturita traviesa que estaba junto a ella.

"Rafa... perdóname!, yo solo quería escuchar música pero sin querer encendí tu auto porque quería estacionarlo como Hope me había dicho que Light le había enseñado... y yo quería imitarlo y perdí el control del auto...!"- la muchacha de coletas pelirroja me miraba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse en llanto.

"Vanille, antes de que me digas nada, estás segura que no te lastimaste? no me estas ocultando nada, no?"

"No Rafael, estoy bien! perdóname, en serio! no era mi intención destrozarte el coche! Snow, lo siento mucho, en serio!" - Snow estaba absorto de las disculpas de Vanille, él solo miraba los escombros de la cochera.

"Kupo, ella tiene razón, Kupo!"

"Tú más vale que no te metas Mogu, o voy a meterte en una bolsa y te colgaré en alguna vidriera de alguna juguetería para que algún niño te compre, me escuchaste?"

"Kupo! no queríamos enojarte, Kupo!" - la pequeña criaturita hizo un gesto de ternura que creo que enterneció a toda la platea femenina que se encontraba cerca. Tanto Vanille como Yeul se acercaron a abrazarlo. Esa criaturita podía ser muy tierna, en serio. Al menos hasta que se convierte en un arco y empieza a disparar flechas... flechas que compartían una similitud enorme a las que tenían los neumáticos posteriores del auto...

... no podía ser tanta casualidad. El Mogu le había disparado al auto!

"No es su culpa, Rafael! Solo intentaba ayudarme a detener el auto! me asusté y no sabía qué hacer y se disparó hacia los neumáticos para detenerlo! no lo lastimes por favor!"

Las lágrimas de la pequeña muchacha corrían por su rostro, realmente se sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido. Sus preciosos ojos color verde se inundaban en lagrimas y me miraban a los ojos. A diferencia de su hermana mayor, ella sabía cómo desarmarme. La mirada de Vanille no podría compararse ni con un ejército de Mogus. Esta muchacha sabía el atajo para convencerme. Ese es el problema de tener debilidad por una cara bonita, y el de ella era una de los rostros más preciosos que yo haya visto, junto con el rostro de Fang, claro.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente, podía sentir sus lágrimas empapar el chaleco que cubría mi camisa.

"No le harás daño, verdad?"

"Vanille, espera. Mírame"- le levanté el mentón suavemente con mi mano derecha e hice que me vea directamente a los ojos -"Vanille, tu eres la chica más dulce que he conocido. Probablemente tu dulzura y tu sonrisa sean la cualidad más grande que tengas porque logras enternecer a cualquiera que logre mirarte por la inocencia que llevas en tu corazón, y a veces cuando te veo, contemplo a la hermanita que nunca tuve. Y el muchacho que se gane tu corazón se habrá ganado el cielo. Pero dejando eso de lado... si esto que acaba de suceder fue porque ALGUIEN QUE YO CONOZCO te aconsejó que lo hicieras, este es un momento sabio como para decirme la verdad..."

"Bueno... Fang me dijo que tenía un plan para... para hacer que te quedes aquí a dormir con nosotros hasta el momento de la boda..."- Lotería! eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar... las pruebas de la incriminación las tenía en la mano.

"Así que era eso... y no era más fácil pedírmelo cortésmente?" - le preguntaba mientras con un pañuelo que yo llevaba encima, le secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"Ella dijo que no ibas a ceder, porque dice que eres muy testarudo... y que solo te escuchas a ti mismo"

"Mira, Vanille, a ti y al Mogu los excluyo de esto... pero en cuanto a tu hermana, sabes lo que voy a hacer? voy a buscar la forma de enviar su lanza por correo a la otra punta del mundo, sin reembolso, y luego voy a amarrarla a una de las camas del primer piso, así cuando tenga que desayunar en el comedor no pueda moverse sino pegando brincos junto al colchón que va a tener pegado sobre su espalda...!"

Vanille me sonreía ante mis palabras, parece que se imaginaba todo lo que estaba diciendo y le causaba aún más gracia. Al menos había logrado cambiar su rostro con una sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes empezaban a tomar color nuevamente.

"Ji...ji,ji..!"

"De que te ríes?"

"De que no harás nada de eso que dices que harás, porque sé que ella te gusta mucho! solo que no sabes decírselo! lo he notado en la mesa de la cena, porque de tus ojos emiten un brillo cuando la miras!" - Adiós a mi sutileza, y con ella, mi suerte. Una niña de apenas 19 años se había percatado de todo.

De repente escucho un silbido que me saca de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Vanille. Acababa de ser salvado por la campana... aunque quizá no tanto.

"Wow! vaya desastre que ha quedado... al menos tu auto quedó mejor remodelado, Belmont, no crees? incluso me atrevo a decir que tiene mejor aspecto ahora, si no fuera con techo descapotable, claro..."

"Mira, Fang. Por el auto no me hago tanto problema, lo cubre el seguro... además, si me siento generoso invierto en un seminario de conducción profesional para Vanille, solo por cortesía. Pero quizás quieras comprobar que piensa Snow, sobre tu pequeña broma de remodelación automotriz, te parece la idea?"

Es en ese momento en el que aquél que hace la broma, comprende completamente la extensión de aquello que generó. Fang se acercó a Vanille y la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cuero cabelludo como una muestra de caricia. Pero al contemplar a Snow, comprendió el daño colateral de lo que había generado.

Snow estaba contemplando el desastre desconsolado, hasta que Serah se acercó a ver los restos del auto y de la cochera, como todos los demás. Se acercó por detrás de él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Vamos, cariño. Es solo un portón, puede arreglarse... podremos terminarlo para antes de la boda, o no mi amor?"

"Yo... eh... si, Serah, tienes razón... pero todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en terminar la casa y..."

"La casa puede remodelarse tantas veces sea necesario, Snow. Yo estaré aquí contigo rearmando ladrillo con ladrillo si hace falta, si?"

"Gracias Serah...! Es increíble como cada vez logras que te ame aún mas..." -le dijo el flamante novio a su preciosa novia de cabello rosado e iniciaron un apasionado beso... el cual se vio interrumpido en el momento en que Serah observó rodar una botella de cerveza por debajo de la rampa destruida de la cochera.

Ella se desprendió de él y se acercó a tomar la botella. La reconoció fácilmente, era la cerveza que vendía NORA, los amigos de su novio, frente a su restaurante.

"Que es esto? Snow tu me estabas ocultando botellas de cerveza aquí en la cochera?"

"No, Serah... mi amor... escúchame..."

"Que fue lo que habíamos hablado respecto a esto, Snow? me habías prometido que ibas a dejar de tomar y que ibas a amoldarte a una vida sana conmigo, tú me lo prometiste!"

"Serah, lo siento, no es lo que parece!"

"Espera Serah!"- No hacía falta que los novios se pelearan también, sería una lástima terminar una cena de esta forma. -"Es mi culpa, yo había comprado esas botellas para tomar entre nosotros apenas volviéramos de tomar los talles de los trajes..."

"Y yo le pedí a Rafael que los comprara"- esa voz... no, no puede ser... acaso quien hablaba era LIGHTNING? ella decidió interferir para poder defender a su futuro cuñado? -"yo tenía... tenía antojo de tomar algo de alcohol para... relajarme un poco, y le pedí a Rafael que consiguiera un par de botellas por el bar de NORA"

No lo puedo creer. El mundo realmente se habrá dado vuelta y no me detuve a verlo... **Lightning mintiendo para salvar a su futuro cuñado**... increíble...

La verdad es que no tengo idea donde se encuentra aquél Bar. Todo el mundo lo mencionaba pero todavía no había tenido oportunidad de ir, supongo que tendría que seguirles el juego a todos, antes de que Serah lapide a su novio antes de consumir el matrimonio.

"Yo también, hace mucho no tomaba una buena cerveza y me agarraron ganas de beber una botella..." - salió Sazh también en defensa de Snow

"Pero... si todos querían tomar cerveza porque no me avisaron? yo habría conseguido un par de botellas para ustedes..."- Serah se sentía culpable. Realmente creía que la excusa que todos estábamos dando era correcta, cuando en realidad estábamos a salvando a Snow de ser incinerado.

Noel, por su parte decidió tomar un poco la iniciativa.

"Tranquila, Serah. Nuestra intención solo era consumir porque habíamos sentido el antojo de querer beber un poco. De hecho, desconocíamos que Snow te había prometido que no podía beber hasta la fecha de la boda..."

"No hay problema, Noel. Si la mayoría quería beber alcohol, Snow podría hablar con Lebreau para que nos suministre un par de botellas para la próxima cena... pero para ti, Snow esta será solo una EXCEPCIÓN, de acuerdo? nuestra promesa fuera de esto permanece firme, oíste?"

"Si, mi vida! te agradezco muchísimo por permitirnos celebrar con algo de cerveza..."

"Bien, pero solo por esta vez, que no se te suba a la cabeza...!" - Ese tono firme de maestra que tenía la muchacha, sin lugar a dudas le resultaba útil. El autoproclamado "héroe" no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza.

"Cerveza! al fin voy a poder tomar..."- Vanille ya se hacía la expectativa de poder tomar alcohol por primera vez... al menos hasta que con una mano firme sobre su hombro derecho, Fang le limitó el festejo.

"No más que un solo trago, Vanille... aún eres menor como para que puedas beber ese tipo de cosas!"

"Menor? ahora tengo 19 años! o podría tener muchos más si contamos los años que habíamos estado cristalizadas, Fang...!"- A Fang esa no era una respuesta que le agradó escuchar.

"Vanille, soy tu hermana mayor, y velo por la seguridad de las dos! si te digo que solo beberás un poco, es porque quiero protegerte! Cuando tengas más edad, ya podrás tu misma tomar esas decisiones"

"Para ser mi hermana, eres muy sobreprotectora!"

"Ya me lo agradecerás cuando crezcas, señorita!" - Vanille, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, ofendida ante las palabras autoritarias de su hermana.

* * *

><p>Mientras la conversación sobre el alcohol seguía en marcha, Sazh y Hope se acercaron a los restos de mi vehículo.<p>

"Es una lástima, era un muy bonito coche... y me daba la impresión de que estaba muy bien balanceado..."

"Si. Y decir que yo siempre tuve miedo de estrellar el coche cuando Light me enseñaba a conducir... esa pesadilla la concretó Vanille en su primer día detrás de un volante... tengo suerte que no sea en el auto de Light, o no estaría entre los vivos en este momento"

"No importa... aunque el coche aún se podría restaurar, al fin y al cabo no esta tan destrozado..."

"Tú restaurabas vehículos, Sazh?"

"Solía hacerlos con mi padre hace mucho tiempo cuando no teníamos un asentamiento fijo en Cocoon... para mí era un pasatiempo, pero para mi viejo era una pasión... él me enseño mucho de mecánica"

"Fantástico! entonces no habrá problema si el día en que consiga un coche, tú me pones el motor a punto"

"Bueno... podríamos intentarlo. De paso así podría enseñarte un par de cosas importantes sobre mecánica, que podrían serte útiles algún día, Hope. Además siempre es un placer elegir autopartes para cada modelo, me genera nostalgia..."

"Gracias Sazh! entonces, no hay problema si te tomo la palabra?"

"Cuando quieras, hombre! Solo trata que no sea el coche de Claire... no quiero que me estrangule todavía" - Hope se reía de la respuesta del audaz piloto.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Fang se sentía responsable de lo que había generado su pequeña "broma" con respecto a mi auto. Así que decidió acercarse a Snow para pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido<p>

"Snow, lamento lo del portón... lo que pasó con Vanille, en parte fue mi culpa. Mira, puedo colaborar ayudando a conseguir los materiales para rearmar el portón si quieres, o cualquier cosa con que pueda ayudarte..."

"No hay problema, Fang... no puedo darte una respuesta hasta que no vea que puedo reemplazar y lo que no. Pero hasta ahora, las piezas más importantes del portón aún resisten, pero veré que puedo hacer... quizá también me sirva para calmar mi impaciencia por la boda..."

"Bueno, Grandulón... si necesitas alguna ayuda, solo silba y estaré aquí para ayudarte, de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto, Chica! no me vendrá mal un par de manos para ayudarme con esto... además podré trabajar los bíceps para mantenerlos en forma!"

"Uy... de acuerdo, lo que tú digas Snow... Solo llámame cuando me necesites!" - Fang comprendió que el flamante novio de Serah había recuperado el humor en el momento en que sintió el narcisismo propio del muchacho rubio en sus palabras

* * *

><p>Ya era demasiado tarde, podía empezar a sentir el efecto leve del alcohol y de la caída de mis párpados, aumentando cada vez con mayor frecuencia. La oscuridad de la noche empezaba a bajar la temperatura a medida de que la hora pasaba.<p>

"Creo que debería ponerme en marcha... ya es increíblemente tarde"- Claire estaba a mi lado, frotándose los brazos, ella podía sentir el estremecimiento del frio empezando a hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

"Pero con el auto destrozado adónde vas a ir? no quieres quedarte esta noche aquí? No creo que para Serah sea problema tenerte aquí, y de hecho para mí tampoco..."

"No se... siento que estoy invadiendo un lugar que no me corresponde, Claire"

"Rafael, no es necesario que demuestres humildad conmigo, le diré a Serah que prepararé uno de los dormitorios del primer piso para que puedas pasar allí la noche, y no acepto un no como respuesta, entendido?"

"En serio? bueno, muchas gracias, Cla..."- de repente el sonido del motor de una motocicleta me interrumpió mi conversación.

"Yo tengo una idea mejor. Porque no vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo, Rafael? tú y yo tenemos cosas por terminar de hablar, recuerdas?"

La cazadora de Oerba se presentó con una motocicleta deportiva Ducatti. La moto sin duda es una obra de arte en cuanto puede rendir a campo abierto y maniobrabilidad pero mi verdadero inconveniente era con ella. Con el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre su cabello, el resplandor de sus preciosos ojos verdes que sentía que encandilaba mi mirada y con la sensualidad con la que ella se movía con la moto me hizo reconsiderar que quizá había sido demasiado duro con ella. Pero lo más contradictorio se generaba que a pesar de tener una actitud ácida con ella, no parecía alejarse de mí, sino que, para ella, eso la intrigaba aún más.

Lo que no me cabía duda alguna, era que no iba a soltar el asunto de mi discusión con Lightning en el despacho de Serah, y estaba empecinada en averiguarlo, sea lo que sea que aquello fuere.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Fang... ustedes dos deberían tener su momento para hablar todo lo que tengan que hacer, antes de que terminen convirtiendo la casa en un campo de batalla"

"Bueno, ya tengo la aprobación de la hermana mayor de la anfitriona de la casa. Ahora espero tu respuesta, Rafael"

Yo ya estaba extenuado... quizá me esperaba otro análisis exhaustivo de comportamiento. Pero veamos las cosas como realmente son: realmente estaba enamorado de ella, podría disimularlo o hacerme el ofendido, pero no era lo que realmente deseaba en lo más profundo de mi. Intentaba alejarla lo más posible de mí, porque tenía miedo de mi mismo de lo que yo sería capaz de hacer si habría nuevamente mi corazón por ella. Indirectamente ella no sabía que yo podía representar una amenaza para ella y su hermana menor. Cuando había llegado a este mundo siempre consideré que ambas buscarían un lugar que las identificara a ellas mismas en este lugar y en parte lo habían logrado, pero ahora que ambas estaban en un mundo nuevo... no quería verla sufrir otra vez y por mi culpa. Necesitaba alejarlas de mi, pero parece que el sarcasmo que usaba con ella no funcionaba, la atraía aún más en lugar de ahuyentarla. Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero por lo visto ella tomó mi actitud como un desafío, algo que ella esperaba superar. Yo era su reto, y no iba a darse por vencida.

"De acuerdo, por lo visto no tengo alternativa... así que, bien... voy contigo"

"Muy bien, porque tampoco iba a aceptar un _no_ como respuesta"- Claire se acercó al interior de la casa y me alcanzó el saco de mi traje y luego me subí a la moto junto a ella.

"Puedes poner tus manos en mi cintura y balancearte hacia mi espalda, no voy a morderte, sabes?"- No pude evitar suspirar ante el comentario.

"Bien, solo no te pongas quisquillosa cuando te toque, de acuerdo?..."- Lightning me sonreía al verme tímidamente posar mis manos sobre la cintura de su amiga, mientras ella tomaba mis manos y con firmeza las dirigió sobre su estómago. Aquello hizo que mi cuerpo se acostara sobre su espalda, de una forma brusca que no esperaba.

"Claire, dile a los demás que no nos esperen despiertos, aquí tengo mucho que hablar con este principito..."

"Si Claire, y gracias por prestarme a tu amiga... solo espero que sepa conducir tanto como habla..."

"Ya váyanse de una vez que si no se hace aún más tarde!"- Ambos asentimos en respuesta de las palabras de la mujeres de cabello rosa y entonces Fang, enfiló la motocicleta, hacia la carretera, cuyo rumbo yo desconocía por el momento.

La noche aún podía ser muy larga...


End file.
